Cursed
by Blackwolf00
Summary: I gasp and clutch my burning chest, my eyes widen in horror as an eeiree red light seeps from the scar on my chest chasing away the darkness of the room. Sequel to Jinxed, R&R!
1. Strange

**I'M BACK!**

**A lot of people have encouraged me to keep writing, and that I should make a sequel to Jinxed, I want to thank **_**alvinfan209 **_**for giving me an idea for the sequel and I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my first story.**

**So here's the sequel to Jinxed and if you haven't read it first I suggest that you do so you won't be lost, thanks guys I hope this one is as good as the first! **

**Please don't forget to R&R!**

**Brittany's pov.**

" Guys and girls time to get up!" I frown and bury my face into the warmness of my pillow, " Guys come on, it's one in the afternoon," Dave whines as he begins to pull the covers off me.

" Davvvvve it's summer!" a familiar voice gripes, " I know and you guys have been sleeping like logs ever since it started, now get up you guys have a concert tonight and you need to practice," Dave states as his voice fades.

I slowly crack open one eye before sitting up and stretching my small arms over my head, " He lied! It's 12:58!" he yelled furious.

I glance over at his bunk across the room to see him glaring daggers down at the innocent digital clock sitting on the nightstand, " It's close enough Alvin and he's right, we still could do a little extra practicing since this is our first official concert with the girls," the bespectacled chipmunk in blue states as he fixes his midnight black round glasses.

Alvin's scarred ears perk up and he looks over at me grinning stupidly, " Oh yeah, hey I'm going to use Red Riding tonight!" he declares happily making me roll my eyes.

" What kind of name is that?" I ask shaking my head, " Well you gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday so I thought I'd name it after a girl," he explains standing up on his bed.

I smile softly, " That's sweet," I announce making him rub the back of his neck, " Yeah whatever," he grumbles before climbing up onto the railing of his bed.

" Don't jump from there Alvin, you could hurt yourself!" his youngest brother cries as he peers up at him, Alvin doesn't seem to hear him or just simply decides to ignore him.

He jumps down landing squarely on his hind paws, a loud crack splits through the air and we all gasp fearing the worst, " Guys soups done!" Dave calls from the kitchen.

" Yes!" Alvin cheers taking off out of our shared bedroom completely unharmed, I swiftly climb down the latter and walk over to the spot where Alvin had landed.

The others join me and we all study the cracked floor dumbfounded, " What was that?" Jeanette asks her quiet voice making us jump slightly.

" Well the house is getting old, maybe the flooring is decaying," Simon suggested pressing his paws down on the wooden floor making it creak slightly, " What!" Theodore wails his deep green eyes widening.

" Its ok we can it fixed, right?" Eleanor asks looking up at the blue clad chipmunk who nods, " See? Come on I think Dave made cream soup," Eleanor chirps taking Theodore's dirty blonde paw in hers they leave the bedroom.

Jeanette and I exchange a knowing glance both of us trying to fight back girly squeals, Simon notices our silent message and raises a dark brown eyebrow obviously confused.

" Well, um I'm going to go eat," Jeanette announces softly before she scampers out of the room, Simon glances down at the cracked floor one last time before following.

I watch my sisters and Alvin's brothers leave before leaning down and touching the damaged wood, I frown deeply becoming even more confused.

I may not be a freaky chipmunk genius like my sister or Simon but the floors are basically brand new and only creak in some places and Simon just happened to be standing on one.

How in the world could a 5"5 tall chipmunk crack a wooden floor just by jumping down from a bunk bed?

I sigh heavily and decide that it's pure luck or just plain freaky and leave the bedroom humming quietly to "Firework" by Katy Perry that had lodged its self into my head since summer started.

Alvin is just plain old Alvin, sure the wolf attack had scared us all, Alvin both physically and mentally.

His scars haven't faded at all over the last few months and the vet said that they're most likely stay with him forever, and that his tail growing back to its normal length was a miracle. Alvin claims that they make him look cool but I can tell when he lets his walls down that they scare him, they remind him of the wolf attack and how he had come so close to death.

At least he's alive, the small voice in the back of my head pipes up.

I smile slightly as I walk into the sun baked kitchen to see him laughing at Theodore's soup covered face, I can't wait for concert tonight, it'll show his fans that their prayers really made a difference and that they not only saved Alvin's life but mine as well.

**First chapter done! What's up with that? How did Alvin do that? **

**All will be answered in the next chapter, oh and yes Alvin and Brittany are dating and I did skip a few months but oh well.**

**R&R!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	2. A red moon

**Hey guys, I'm glad that you all liked the first chapter of Cursed and I hope you all enjoy this story, thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope to make this story longer then the other but I truly have no idea how long this story will be.**

**Ok I don't have much to say except R&R and that I do not own any of these people and/or chipmunks!**

**Alvin's pov.**

I stretch my arms above my head and yawn widely, " If you're bored Alvin why don't you just say so?" Simon asks bitterly as he looks up from the chessboard.

Jeanette picks up a horse looking white piece and moves it foreword her violet eyes flickering over the other pieces, " I'd rather be here then in there being questioned which pink looks better, they're all the same!" I whine falling onto my back as I let out a long heavy sigh.

" Technically not Alvin, they all have a distinct shade of pink that makes them different from one another, and-,"

" Jean, hey guess what?" I whisper cutting her off, " What?" she asks curiously.

" I don't care," I inform her before jumping to my hind paws startling them both, " Since when have you been able to do that?" Simon asks eyes wide in shock.

I shrug and study the board my eyes darting over the chess pieces quickly, " I don't know, checkmate in three," I tell him gesturing to the king before jumping off the coffee table and making my way into our bedroom.

My paw barely made it through the doorway and I was already attacked by a tank top, I peeled the pink clothing off my face and scowled, I don't see why Britt prefers pink to red.

" Alvin!" dang it I was spotted, the auburn furred chipette smiled brightly at me as she tossed me my red leather jacket and a black t-shirt with a neon yellow **A **on the front.

I eyed the clothing then looked up to see her studying a sparkling red dress with a yellow collar and spaghetti straps that I had no idea she had, " Uh why are you wearing red? I mean I don't think it's a bad thing I'm just surprised that there isn't any pink," I explain dumping the tank top I lift my hoody up and over my head. _**(A/N: I know what my perverted little mind is thinking right now, well its not like that so don't go all dirty on me, they're chipmunks)**_

" Oh um I guess we didn't tell you, this concert is mostly about you," Brittany mumbles as I slip into the t-shirt and jacket, I raise an eyebrow and frown confused.

" Really? Who came up with that?" I ask as she walks up to me and fixes the collar of my jacket, " I did," she replies eyeing my jacket closely.

I smile down at her but she frowns deeply, " Is it a little tight?" she asks touching my biceps, I frown and move my arm.

A loud rip startles us both and Brittany gasps, " How? We got it tailored and everything!" she cried in horror as she stared dumbfounded at the large rip running down the entire length of the sleeve.

" Relax," I say calmly as I grab the leather at the shoulder and rip the sleeve off, I do the same to other and smile brightly before tossing aside the ruined leather.

" See? Good as new, and beside I think I like it better like this," I chirp moving my arms around in relief, Brittany steps back slightly her mouth hanging open slightly as her eyes run up and down my body.

" We're we the same height?" she suddenly asks, " Uh I don't know," I mumble shrugging simply, Brittany doesn't seem to like my answer and drags me back into the living room where our bespectacled had finished up their game.

" Alvin! How'd you do that? You don't know anything about chess," Simon cries at me once his eye laid on me, " What'd he do?" Brittany asks stopping mid-step.

" He predicted that I'd get a checkmate in three turns," Simon explains, all three of them are now staring at me making me fidget slightly.

" Simon come here, I want to measure you and Alvin," Brittany orders, Simon jumps down and walks over turning his back to us, I sigh and stand back to back with him.

Usually I would've felt his shoulder blades or his neck but instead I felt my head against the back of his, " See! You did grow!" Brittany cries in shock.

We step apart and turn to face each other, " What happened to your jacket?" Jeanette suddenly chips in.

" Sleeves were too tight," I answer simply, " GUYS! You better be dressed and ready to go the limo is going to be here in ten!" Dave yells as he jogs out of his room struggling with a smoky black tie.

Brittany squeaks and places a quick kiss on my cheek startling me before she scampers back into the bedroom, " Where's my dress!" she wails making me snicker under my breath.

Within five minutes we were all gathered in the living room, Simon was dressed in a blue t-shirt and red jacket similar to mine except his had the sleeves, Theodore was also dressed in the same thing except he had a green shirt on under the jacket.

Brittany was wearing her red and yellow dress along with a black bow that was holding her fur up; Jeanette's dress was purple with yellow in the same places as Brittany's and Eleanor's was a light green with yellow.

" Finally I'm not the only one wearing red," I chirp making the youngest one's giggle, Dave was dressed in a dark gray suit with a red dress shirt underneath and a black tie, black dress shoes covered his feet.

" Everyone ready to go?" he asks curiously as he looked over each of us, " Nuts! Hang on!" I cry scampering quickly into our bedroom I scan the messy floor frantically.

Dang it where is it! My nose twitched and the faint scent of metal and leather filled my nostrils, I smiled widely and pushed aside a pile of fresh and dirty clothes.

I grab the deep red electric guitar with my name printed in yellow cursive along its neck I race back into the living room with it strapped securely around my chest, " Ok, ready," I chirp.

Dave simply shakes his head and opens the door allowing us all to go first; we quickly climb into the long white stretch hummer and settle on its leather seats.

" You're going to use your new guitar?" Brittany asks smiling sweetly, " Yeah, this is the first concert we're having together so I thought I'd use the guitar my girlfriend got me," I state.

" That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever done Alvie," Brittany cooes leaning against my shoulder, " Saving you from that fire wasn't sweet?" I ask confused.

She giggled and shrugs, " That was sweet too," she mumbles curling up against me; I smile and lean back against the seat lazily.

" Hey look Teddy, it's a full moon tonight!" Eleanor squeals excitedly, " Wow it's so big! Why is it red?" Theodore asks sounding slightly scared.

I chuckle drawing everyone's attention to me, " Cause it's celebrating me, and how I survived a werewolf attack!" I yell jumping to my hind paws as I hooked my claws in.

Brittany scowls and rolls her eyes, " W-werewolf!" Theodore wails as I begin to stalk towards him across the seat.

" That's right Theo, I have werewolf blood running through my veins, who knows who I'll attack and when?" I growl out through my teeth, if I do say so myself I sound pretty convincing.

" Alvin stop scaring him," Dave scolds, I laugh and lunge at my quivering baby brother, I wrap a arm around his shoulders and give him a noggie.

" You know I'm kidding right Theo?" I ask smiling warmly down at him, his eyes widen slightly but he quickly nods and looks away. I shrug and release him, " Werewolf's aren't even real Teddy," Simon assures him calmly.

" Yeah and who's ever heard of a chipmunk becoming a werewolf? Fat chance," I laugh shaking my head, suddenly a long low howl fills the air making us all stiffen.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, I guess they expected me to freak out or something considering it was wolf and I even thought I'd go into a panic attack or something but I just stood there my ears turned to train on the beasts lonely song.

I turned to gaze out at the dark sky, " He sounds sad," I state quietly as I stare at the red moon.

**End of chapter 2!**

**I beat you guys have a pretty good guess as to what's happening don't you? Well I'll just tell you that there's going to be a lot of twists in this story so watch out!**

**R&R!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	3. Spotlight tinted crimson

**Hello again! **

**I hope you all have been having a wonderful time, and I thank you for reviewing and reading I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

**Dude why am I talking this? Any ways I just wanted to say hey and announce this new chapter!**

**Remember my darlings to R&R!**

**Brittany's pov. **

" I missed this place," I breath as I twirl around across the glossy floor, " Me too!" Eleanor chips as she goes sliding on her butt across the floor giggling madly.

I laugh at her and roll my eyes smiling, " Girls you need to get equipped with mics!" Dave calls holding three small glittering things in his hands.

" Coming!" Jeanette says loud enough for him to hear as we scamper towards him, he leans down and hands a pink on to me, a light purple one to Jean, and a spring green one to Ellie.

" Mr. Seville you're wanted in lighting, Mr. Seville," a voice echoes around us making us all jump startled, Dave sighs heavily and stands up.

" Sorry girls it looks like the boys will have to show you how to get those on," he mumbles before rushing off into the depths of the stage, I smile brightly and scamper off in the direction I saw the boys last.

" Alvie!" I sing once I spot my boyfriends russet fur, he turns with a raised eyebrow, " Yeah?" he asks cautiously.

I bat my eyelashes and hold out my headset, " Mind helping me?" I ask smiling sweetly, he sighs and takes it before turning me around by my shoulders.

He slipped it onto the back of my head making sure it stayed, " Ok now make sure the mic part is near your mouth, but not too close you don't want the audience to hear you breathing," Alvin advise.

I quickly adjust it and glance over at my sisters who both are getting help from their counterparts, I grin widely when I see that Simon and Jeanette talking although it might have been about how the mic works.

Theodore and Eleanor were giggling and chatting without a care in the world, " Aren't they so sweet?" I coo dreamily, I frown when Alvin doesn't respond, I turn to grab his attention but he wasn't there.

" Alvin?" I call softly as I turn around in a full circle searching for my boyfriend, " What?" I squeal startled as my eyes finally land on him tuning his guitar as he leans against the wall.

" Wha- but you were there that whole time!" I cry stunned that I hadn't seen him earlier, " No I went and grabbed a sandwich, were you talking to yourself?" he smirks his golden eyes glinting with laughter as I pout.

" No," I grumble just as Dave runs by startling all of us, " Gosh I have to remember to keep track of time!" he cries grabbing a microphone offered by a stagehand.

He runs on the stage causing a uproar, we all venture to the edge of the curtains and peeked around the red satin, my eyes widen slightly at all the different colors bouncing around in the crowd, I can hardly tell where one person begins and another ends!

" Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Dave says into the microphone his voice booming loudly in the large confined space; Alvin flinches beside me and mutters something about turning the mic's volume down a notch.

" I know you guys aren't here to see me talking away on stage," Dave says shaking his head and making the crowd laugh, we all groan at his 'joke'.

" You're here to see The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" he cheers as he runs off the stage in the opposite direction of us, we all scamper onto stage and into the intense heat of the stage lights.

" Hello L.A!" I call smiling brightly at the screaming fans, I could hear distant ' I love you Brittany' and ' you're my role model!'

" How is it out there!" Alvin asks as he stands at the edge of the stage and squints out at the crowd making thousands of screams and calls drift towards us.

" Are you ready to rock!" Simon chirps turning to Theodore standing beside him, " I know I am," Alvin answers winking at a girl wearing a ' I heart Alvin' t-shirt.

" Not you Alvin," Simon grumbles shaking his head, " Hi!" Eleanor greets sweetly as she waves out at the fans.

" Ok I know you guys aren't just here to see us, you guys wanna hear some music!" I chirp as Alvin hits a long note on his guitar.

The fans start screaming and roaring as drums begin to make a steady beat, I begin to sway my hips as I recognize the beat. Alvin and I exchange a quick knowing glance.

**Alvin and Brittany**

_Sun goes down I'm just getting up_

_I'm headed for the city lights!_

_Radio blastin on the way to the club_

_Goin rock this town tonight!_

**_The Chipettes_**

_You're living in a man's world they tell us_

_We stand side-to-side swaying our hips to the beat and shaking our heads._

_But we ain't goin buy it the things they're trying to sell us now!_

_Cause we're girls of rock and roll!_

**Brittany **

_Woo-hoo_

Suddenly I hear loud blood curdling screams, " ALVIN!" my head whips around horror and fear ripping apart my stomach as images of his blood soaked body flashs before my eyes.

The eldest chipmunk is withering on the stage floor clutching his chest as foam bubbles from his clenched teeth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body continues to convulse.

I race towards him dropping to his side I grab hold of his arm tears threatening to spill over, " Alvin! Alvin what's wrong!" I cry in horror completely forgetting that our mics were still on.

" Can't…" he choked out as he tried to stop withering, " Call 911!" Dave yells from somewhere behind me as the others crowd around us, blood begins to leak from his mouth gathering in a bright red pool beside his head.

" Don't do this again Alvin, please don't do this," I beg quietly as thousands of fans begin screaming into their phones.

**O.O haha cliffhanger! Don't hurt me, please!**

**Holy monkey socks Alvin has rabies! O.o Haha you'll have to wait to see what happens!**

**R&R or no cookies!**

**Wolf out!**


	4. Things that go bump in the night

**Yay! More reviews which means more people enjoying a story!**

**I think that reading allows you to see things through another person's eyes and to experience what they've gone through even if it's a fiction story.**

**This one is also CGI and most of them will be because I haven't really watched a lot of the cartoons, I wish I did though because it seems really wicked awesome and plus the CGI munks we know were born from them.**

**In this chapter we'll discover what's really going on with Alvin, does he really have rabies or is it something else, something more dangerous?**

**Read on to find out and reviews are the fuel to this fire so keep throwing them in, thanks!**

**Brittany's pov (cont.)**

" Is everyone out on the road tonight!" I flinch at the bitterness in our guardians voice; Alvin stirs slightly in my lap then goes back to whimpering and wiggling gently.

Dave had put us both in the passenger seat since Alvin didn't seem to want to let go of me, I could hear our younger siblings talking quietly together in the back seats trying to figure out what was happening and what was the fastest route to the vet's since it's open this time.

Dave suddenly jerks the steering wheel hard to the right making us all let out startled squeaks, the smooth pavement suddenly became bumper and rougher jolting me in my seat.

" Dave? Are you sure this is a short cut?" Simon asks worriedly making him glance in the rear view mirror, " Yes Si, don't worry the blood and the foam stopped, how's he doing Britt?" my ears twitch and I met his concerned dark brown eyes that almost seem black in the dark.

" Good, I think," I answer quietly as I stroked his bangs back from his sweaty forehead; Dave gazed down at the shaking chipmunk lying across my lap.

" LOOK OUT!" Dave's head jerks around and he slams both of his feet onto the brake, something jumps up onto the hood of the car making it sway from the sudden weight.

I look over at Dave worriedly, had we hit a person crossing the street? I thought as I tried to calm my heart and my breathing, " Wolf…" I jump and look down at Alvin wide eyed.

His golden eyes were staring out the windshield a glassy look fogged over them making them appear milky, " Alvin," I whisper shocked.

He suddenly sits up and turns around his eyes crazed and wild, " GO! MOVE!" he yells waving his paws around wildly but we all just stare at him in complete and utter shock.

He bares his teeth as a low growl bubbles up his throat, his teeth suddenly look very sharp like a vampires or something.

" I SAID MOVE DAMMIT!" he roars lunging at the steering wheel, something suddenly smashes right through the windshield spraying glass all along the inside of the car.

Two glowing red eyes blink slowly and a loud snarl erupts from the creature, I scream just as Dave steps on the gas, the car's tires spin kicking up dirt and mud before shooting foreword into the dark.

Alvin jumps up onto the dashboard his fur swimming wildly as it's buffeted by the wind, " Get lost!" he yells glaring daggers at the massive thing perched on the hood. It growls long and low sending shivers up my spine, " Alvin! Get down!" Simon yells but he already made up his mind.

I watch in horror as the muscles in his back legs tense ready to spring, " NO!" I cry slipping out of my seatbelt I lunge at Alvin and catch his arm just as he launches himself at the creature.

My back hits the rocks hard knocking the wind out of me, I roll along the uneven ground before coming to a stop.

Agony races up my arm and I struggle to call out to Alvin but all the air had left my body, I struggled to sit up ignoring the warm liquid seeping down my arm and my back.

I gag and cough as I mange to suck in air, " ALVIN!" I cry blinking rapidly to clear my swimming vision.

" ALVIN! BRITTANY!" the loud noise throbs against my eardrums painfully causing me to flinch, " Are you ok?" I turn and scream making him flinch.

" I asked if you were ok I expect a decent answer," he grumbles rolling his ruby red eyes skyward, I struggle to say something when a paw slams into his jaw sending him skidding across the unpaved dirt.

I turn wide eyed and stare at him, Alvin storms forward his ears flat against his head as he picks up the dark brown/gray chipmunk off the ground, his red eyes glitter and he cracks a wide grin flashes two rows of razor sharp canines.

" You need to learn how to control your temper, you never know what might happen," he advises just as Alvin's paw connects with his nose, blood drips from his nostrils and over his lips.

" You're going to kill them all," the chipmunk growls kicking Alvin square in the chest, " ALVIN!" I cry racing to my fallen boyfriend I place a paw on his cheek making his eyes flicker to me before returning to glare at the chipmunk, but he was gone.

" ALVIN! BRITTANY!" I cringe and try my best to ignore the faint throbbing, " You're hurt Britt," I watch as Alvin takes my injured arm and studies it his eyes glazed with worry and guilt.

" Are you ok?" Jeanette and Eleanor drown me into a hug bear hug making me squeak as my wounds flare up, " Sorry," they both cry in unison as they take in my current state.

" What was that! And what \possessed you to do that!" Dave snaps glaring down at Alvin who was being checked over by his own younger siblings, " I don't know," he mumbles quietly.

" Please just get back in the car, we're still going to the vet," Dave sighs his brown eyes gazing over each of us worriedly before he herds us back to the beaten vehicle.

**Alvin's pov. **

" You sure you're ok?" I ask following her into the bedroom, she sighs and turns around fixing me with a hard glare.

" For the tenth time I'm FINE, ok? I like that you're concerned and everything but it gets annoying when you ask every five seconds," she says as she gently takes my paw in hers.

I smile widely, " Sorry, you are ok right?" I ask smirking boldly, she groans and releases my paw she stomps towards her bed grumbling under her breath.

I chuckle softly just as Dave walks in with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, " Bed," he says simply as he switches off the light.

" Night, Jeanette!"

" Night Simon!"

" Night Ellie!"

" Night Teddy!"

" Night Britt!"

" Night Alvie!"

I smile head for the bathroom, " Where ya going?" Brittany asks peeking over the edge of her bed to watch me leave.

" Bathroom," I answer simply before slipping through the cracked door, I scamper quickly down the hall and slink into the dark room.

I turn to jump up onto the contour and turn on the light when a sharp jab shots right through my chest.

I stagger and hiss softly in the dark as I rub at the throbbing ache in my chest, ok weird the doctors said I'd feel some pain afterwards but it's been a few months now.

I shrug it off simply and turn back to my task at hand when white hot pain vibrated up my spine spreading throughout my entire body, I bite back and scream and slump against the wall quickly unbuttoning my pj shirt just as it began to burn.

I gasp and clutch my burning chest, my eyes widen in horror as an eeiree red light seeps from the scar on my chest chasing away the darkness of the room, I scream.

**O.O R&R!**


	5. What's happening to me!

**So I won't be updating everyday but I'll try, so I thought I'd just let you guys know.**

**I'm sure all of you have seen or heard about the new Chipwrecked trailer, I love it! I can't wait till Christmas I wish it would come faster.**

**Ok so I'm not going to bore you guys to death, read on and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Alvin's pov.**

It fells as if something was slowly crawling its way out of my chest, I scream again as another wave of liquid hot pain shoots through my veins like adrenaline, forcing my heart into over drive.

I collapse onto the cool tile floor gasping for each breath, it fells as if my lungs were filled with cement, a sudden urge to get outside throbs in the back of my mind forcing me onto all four paws.

I stagger out of the bathroom and down the hall trying to fight the pain and burning bubbling inside of me, what's happening? Am I dying?

I push the thought out of my head as I stumble through the front cat door and onto the dark lawn; I lay motionless until something cracked inside of me.

I scream hoarsely up at the red moon as more sickening cracks came from my throbbing body, what's happening!

I want to scream again but no sound comes out, only blood, I am dying. I thought as my vision began to blur and swim together.

My head fell limply to the side just as I black out.

****

" Hey kid, get up, get up!"

" Now Bardolf behave, he's merely a pup,"

" I don't need you to tell me what to do Randi, I'm Alpha I'm perfectly capable of handling things,"

I wrinkle my noise in annoyance and roll over, " Raff wake up," I groan loudly and curl into the cool ground.

" My name's Alvin," I grumble sleepily, " Raff wake up!" something sharp like teeth scrap into my back jolting me awake, " Ok I'm up!" I cry turning to face them.

My blood runs cold as I stare at the two wolves sitting side by side their nocturnal eyes glowing yellow in the dark, I growl loudly and flatten my ears against my head pulling my lips back I flash them my teeth.

Wait! I froze and slowly look down taking in the long lean legs and broad chest with a pale red scar running down and under to run along my belly, " What the cheeseballs!" I cry in horror as I turn to take in my long powerful body.

" Poor pup, I told you he'd be terrified you should've done better at explaining and you shouldn't have destroyed his Pale's car," the female says her voice soft and motherly as she scolds the larger male sitting beside her.

She has light tan fur along her back and tail while everything else was white, the male had dark brown/gray fur and a single black stripe running from the tip of his noise to his tail.

" What happened, why am I a wolf," I whisper softly as I look between the two, " My Mate here decided that you had what it takes to be a Curse, so he attacked you," the female explains.

I turn on the wolf fuming, " YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!" I roar lunging for his throat; he steps back at the last second so my teeth only snap close on his shoulder.

Angry turns my vision crimson, I jerk my head back and forth ripping deep into his flesh making him growl quietly in pain.

Sharp pain vibrates up my spine and I release him to attack the female snapping at my tail, suddenly I'm pinned under the male his should dripping dark black blood onto the ground.

The power radiating off him in waves makes me scared and I go limp showing my neck, he snorts loudly and climbs off.

" I'm Alpha Bardolf, this is my Mate Randi, you're Alvin correct?" he asks as Randi licks at his wound.

" Yeah why were you calling me Raff earlier?" I ask narrowing my eyes as I glare hatefully at him; I wasn't going to forgive so soon, I want him to suffer like my family did.

My family, Brittany, I whimper out loud as my eyes drift back to the house, " It means red wolf, your fur is red and you were born on a Red Moon, it's your Curse name," Bardolf explains.

I groan loudly, I hate learning, " What's Curse?" I ask tiredly, Randi steps forward and suddenly touches her nose faintly against mine making me flinch.

" It's a rare breed of werewolf born every 10000th year, you just so happen to have been chosen as one," she explains staring deeply into my eyes making my spine itch nervously.

I hate being a wolf already, I thought as she steps back and wags her tail softly. " Alpha!" I growl defensively as a small silver wolf bounds forward his yellow eyes drift over to me.

" HI! I'm Maccon, but you can call me Mac for short," he barks happily at me before turning to face Bardolf, " Alpha a few of his pack are outside towards the back searching for him, should I tell the others not to hunt them," he asks avoiding Bardolf's eyes.

" Yes!" I snap making him jump wide-eyed, " Yes, and you're not Alpha, stay in your place pup," Bardolf growls his ruby eyes dangerously glittering as they met mine.

I hold his gaze steadily my fur prickling, " No one tells me what to do," I hiss through clenched teeth.

**WEREWOLF! WEREWOLF! WHO GUESSED HE'D BE A WEREWOLF?**

**I don't care you all get cookies for being amazing XD!**

**Bardolf means: Ax wolf, Randi means: shield wolf; house wolf; shield, Maccon mean: son of wolf, and Raff means: Red wolf**

**Those three were my first ever OCs! I hope you liked them and they will continue to make a appearance in later chapters as well so you'll get to know them better!**

**Thanks for reading now all that's left is to REVIEW!**


	6. Changes

**AWESOME! 40 reviews XD! Thanks guys, I'm glad you're liking the story so far and don't worry it gets more, how should I put this, interesting.**

_**DarkDremora4**_** I'm here to answer your questions!**

**1: My OCs are all chipmunks, they aren't Curse werewolves though, and they have some significance to the story, they'll mostly be trying to teach Alvin how to be a wolf and how to control his instincts.**

**2: Not all that important I mean, they'll be there all through it mostly but they won't take the spotlight from Alvin and the others they're just here to help and support my story plus I couldn't stop thinking about them when I had a dream about this story.**

**Hope that helped and thanks for asking all that stuff its awesome how much you love this story and it helps reassure me that you're actually reading it.**

**Also guys I'll take any questions from now on whether its through review or PM, ok I'm going to stop now so you guys read on and don't forget to review!**

**Brittany's pov. **

I push through the undergrowth grumbling under my breath as a branch ripped a hole in the bottom of my nightgown, what in the world possessed Alvin to come out here at freaking 5 in the morning! The sun rises at freaking 6!

I sigh and stop in my tracks as I gaze around, a shiver inches up my spine as the cool morning air licks at my thin layer of fur and clothing.

Gosh I hope he's ok, I thought as I turn back around to head back into the yard, a low hum, almost like a growl trickles through the shadows.

My whole body stiffens as my instincts go into overdrive; I draw in a deep breath allowing the forest scents to fill my throat and lungs, wolf.

I immediately drop to all fours and scamper through across the forest floor my heart pounding loudly in my ears as I race blindly through the dark totally aware of the heavy thumps of the wolf's paws as it gives chase.

I don't want to die! Please don't let this wolf get me like it got Alvin! I begged as tears leaked down my face I shot out of the forest and plow straight into Jeanette my whole body trembling as I hugged her tightly.

" Brittany did you find him!" she cries as she hugs me close and bushes leaves and twigs from my fur, " N-no a wolf! He was chasing me!" I wail burying myself into my younger sister's soft purple nightgown.

" It's ok Britt, he's gone," Eleanor whispers as they lead me inside, the boys follow close behind obviously checking the shadows for the beast, " I'm sorry, but I couldn't help remembering what those monsters did to Alvin!" I cry as my body continues to shake from fear.

I'm so weak! How could I just run like that! I thought as they ushered me into the bathroom to clean me up, I apparently ran right through a thorn bush and cut deep scratches into my cheeks and arms that were dripping blood.

My sister's cleaned up my wounds and we all went back to bed, completely forgetting about the missing member of our family.

****

" ALVIN YOU'RE ALIVE!" I jerk awake at Theodore's terrified yet happy tone of voice, I sit up and look across the room to see the plump little chipmunk jumping up and down on his older brother's bunk.

" Yes, go away," I blink in surprise, did he just growl? I thought watching closely as Theodore contains to celebrate, " We were so worried that something happened! Brittany met and wolf and got hurt!" Alvin sits straight up in his bed his eyes blazing dangerously, his paw shoot out and he grabbed the front of Theodore's shirt making his dark green eyes widen.

Alvin brought him inches from his face clenching his teeth together his eyes burning with hatred as they bore into his baby brother's, " Who. Hurt. Britt," he growls his voice sounding different.

Theodore's eyes tear up and he swallows, " A thorn bush," he squeaks, Alvin's hostile mood disappears at the mention of the plant and he pulls Theodore into a tight hug.

" Sorry Teddy!" he cheers releasing him he swings over the side of his bunk bed and lands easily on his hind paws, everyone flinched as the crack echoed in the room.

This time Alvin looks down before shrugging and stepping out of the crater in the floor, " DAVE!" he yells as he scampers out of the room.

" He's scaring me," Theodore squeaks as we all begin to get ready for the day, I agree, I thought as I walk out of our bedroom.

I made it into the kitchen in time to see Alvin ripping the top off a can of soup; I froze in place my mind going blank as I watch him gulp down the whole can of cold soup before grabbing the raw meat.

He wouldn't, I thought as my stomach began to churn, he peels open the package and bites a huge chunk out of the meat before wrapping it back up and shoving it into the fridge, he closes the door with ease.

I back around the corner and act as if I just walked in, what the heck is going on? I jump up onto the table and settle down at my plate, everyone soon wanders in and Alvin jumps up onto the table soon after.

We all chat and eat our toaster waffles like nothing happened, and I guess nothing has, I peek over at my boyfriend worried.

Alvin turns and spots the fresh cuts along my cheeks and arms, " Gosh Britt what'd you do? Call his mom a shrub or something?" he asks smiling as he reaches out to touch one.

I wait for the stinging pain to shoot through my cheek but instead a soft numbing flows through it instead as he caresses my cheek.

" They're pretty deep," he mumbles softly as he leans forward and gently kisses one, his tongue darts out and he licks my cheek, it goes unnoticed by our siblings since they were used to us kissing and stuff.

I blink confused as he continues to clean my scratches, " Uh Alvin," I whisper a little disturbed.

He moves away and picks up both our plates, " That was good, did you make it Theo?" he asks as he carries them from the table all the way to the sink.

Theodore has a blank expression on his face as he nods, " Yeah, I'm glad you liked them," he chirps softly.

Alvin leaves the kitchen whistling to himself, I watch him go my stomach churning with confusion and butterflies, that was kind of romantic. I thought smiling softly when I remembered hearing about how wild animals would lick their mates, or loved one's to either clean their wounds or show affection.

" Uh Brittany, what happened to your cuts?" I blink and turn to see our younger siblings staring at my cheeks or my arms; I frown and look down to see that my fur wasn't matted with dry blood and that there wasn't any sign that there had ever been an injury.

" I have no idea," I mumble suddenly frightened, what did he do to me? We all sit there in silence until we hear him scream, we all jerk to attention.

" ALVIN!"

We all race each other to the room and freeze in the doorway, " Get the hell out of my house!" Alvin yells panting heavily as he glares daggers down at the muscled gray furred chipmunk sorting through his drawers.

" No, you have cool stuff here," the chipmunk objects as he holds up a guitar pick, " Leave Mac, before I kick you out," Alvin growls his fur bristling in annoyance as the younger chipmunk knaws thoughtfully on the pick, he wrinkles his black nose in disgust.

" I guess that isn't food," he grumbles tossing it back into the drawers he turns to face Alvin, " Come on! Don't you want to come play and hunt?" he asks hopefully.

" No, leave," Alvin moans finally getting fed up, I exchange a curious glance with Eleanor, she shrugs, she doesn't know who that is either.

I sigh and step into the room clearing my throat loudly; both their heads whip around, startled looks on both of their faces.

Mac raises both his eyebrows as he looks me over, " She your mate?" he asks, Alvin frowns and looks like he's about to say no but stops his eyes widening.

He blinks obviously confused, " Uh n…. yeah," he answers before slapping his paws over his mouth.

I raise an eyebrow, " We are not, we're not married and we haven't slept together!" I snap furious that he was lying, I watch as a hurt expression crosses Alvin's face.

It's true so why does he look so wounded I thought my heart breaking slightly, Mac glances between us and me makes an 'O' shape with his mouth flashing what looked to be canines, " So she doesn't know yet," he whispers.

" What don't I know?" I ask frowning as I cross my arms over my stomach, Mac grins widely, " That we're were-," Alvin tackles him to the ground digging his teeth deep within his arm, I scream in terror as I watch dark black blood spill onto the floor.

**I have nothing to add except that you all should R&R!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	7. What else can make this day any better!

**Heyyyy whatcha doin? I love Phineas and Ferb, did I spell their names right? Oh well, I watched them movie earlier, I personally love Perry the Platypus but that's just me. **

**Sorry you guys probably don't want to hear about my personal life any ways, I can't believe I'm still racking up reviews!**

**All you guys are so loyal and amazing I just want to hug you all and by you dinner! No joke, I would totally do that.**

**I'm done, so read on my fellow Chipmunk and Chipette fans, oh by the way my sister Chipmunkgirl234 has a Devainart account but she can't figure out how to put drawings on there and she's been working on the wolf form of Alvin, I'll inform you guys when that's up. **

**I'm guessing you guys didn't know we were siblings huh? XD  
><strong>

**R&R!  
><strong>

**Alvin's pov. **

His blood tastes awful, I release my grip on his arm and spit it out disgusted. I look up to see everyone gaping in shock at us, I grin stupidly and help Mac up.

" Gosh guys it's like you've never seen a play rehearsal," I laugh, slowly the room comes back to life and Brittany's the first to respond.

" A play? You guys were rehearsing?" she asks eyes wide in shock, her skin looks pale under her auburn fur, Mac catches on quickly and nods vigorously.

" Yup, Alvin here's the lead, it's called ' Wolf Caper,' he's a werewolf in disguise and his friend figures it out then tries to tell the guy's girlfriend but he attacks him, this is just barbeque sauce," he explains as he licks his bleeding arm and grins.

I laugh again and place a paw on his shoulder, " Yeah sorry we scared you we'll be outside rehearsing some more," I lie through my teeth as I steer Mac out of the room and down the hall and through the back dog door.

I shove him through it and follow, " Dude that was a nice save, you're a better liar then me," I cheer patting him on the back, he shrugs and studies his healing arm closely.

" So it's true that werewolves heal quickly right?" I ask as I watch it close up, he shakes his head, " Only Curse wolves can heal themselves or others," he explains.

" Oh that sucks, why did you come in my house? And who scared Brittany half to death!" I snap fiercely, man I've been having a lot of mood swings lately, I thought frowning at my sudden rage.

" I came to tell you that Alpha wants you to come hunt with him and that was most likely one of the other's I don't know for sure,"

I blink confused, " How many of you are there?" I ask narrowing my eyes, " Us, there's six counting you," Mac answers just as a long deep howl vibrates against my eardrums.

" _Alvin come join me in a hunt," _I jump and slap both my paws over my ears my eyes wide, " What the heck!" I cry making Mac laugh.

" Dude you can understand wolf now, whether its werewolf or not," Mac explains as he trots off into the woods, he peers over his shoulder his black nose twitches as he stares at me, " You coming or not?" he asks.

I swallow suddenly nervous and slowly follow, what are we hunting? I thought remembering earlier when I had a sudden craving for raw meat and blood, I thought only vampires liked blood!

We slinked through the undergrowth or fur brushing against leaves and the rough bark of the trees, " Shift," I turn my head with a raised eyebrow, " What?" Mac sighs heavily just before his body ripples and expands; the wolf from last night explodes from within him.

I grind my teeth as I close my eyes and focus on my wolf body, a strange feather light tingle starts in the tip of my tail and spreads through me, a strange wave of energy fills my body.

I open my eyes and met the proud yellow eyes of Mac, " That was awesome, you got it right on the first try! The first time I tried to Shift without a full moon I ended up with chipmunk paws and ears, I had to stay like that for hours!" he cries huffing heavily.

" Hours! I have to stay looking like a wolf for how long!" I cry terrified, Mac blows air through his nose, " 48 hours, you have to become one with your wolf shape," he drones like a computer.

" This isn't Star Wars stupid! I can't stay like this for two freaking days! My family's going to have a whole farm while I'm away!" I yell stopping in my tracks just as the bushes ahead of us rustle and Bardolf steps out following closely behind is Randi.

His ruby red eyes lock on me and stay on me even as he speaks to Mac, " Maccon you're going back to the den with Randi, Raff you will hunt with me today," he orders in a sharp deep bark.

Mac follows Randi through the bushes they had just appeared out of, " I'm not hunting, I'm going to go find a hole and die in it," I state as I turn swiftly and begin to walk back towards home, I wince as his thick needle sharp teeth snag my tail, " You are going to hunt whether you like it or not,"

****

I glare at the raccoon digging in the wet earth a few feet ahead, " Go on," Bardolf urges as it turns it's back on us, " No," I huff laying my head lazily on my front paws stretched out in front of me.

" Go," he growls as the raccoon begins to wander away, " I'm boreeeeed," I whine flopping onto my side crushing a stick under my weight, it snaps loudly and the raccoon lets out a startled chatter before shooting up a nearby tree.

" Did you see what you just did!" Bardolf roars as he springs forward towards the tree, " I scared the poor little creature up a poor little tree and now I'm going to starve! Oh the humanity! I know how about I just run down to Wal*Mart and pick you up a steak! Oh that's right I can't cause I'm stuck in this damned wolf form for 2 freaking days!" I yell as I spring to my paws and storm off my fur bristling along my spine.

What else can happen that would make this day even more fun? A gunshot bursts loudly against my ears, my vision blurs and I wobble drunkly before crashing heavily into the solid earth, oh yeah that, I thought bitterly as my world faded.

**You all love me so much…right?**

**You guys know what to do now right, REVIEW or I steal all your socks!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	8. Alvin sucks at keeping secrets

**Almost 60 reviews! Yay! Thanks guys! **

**I don't have a lot to talk about so I guess I'll just get on with the story don't forget to R&R!**

**Brittany's pov. **

A loud gunshot sounded close by making all of us jump, the worst-case scenario flashed inside my head.

" Oh no! Alvin!" I cry as I hit the ground running, " Brittany wait!" I ignore my sister's and shot out into the backyard running straight for the woods.

I knew I was over reacting but I had to make sure he was ok, for all I know that chipmunk we saw earlier could've led him straight into a trap.

The ground feels soft and fresh under my paws as I dodge close-knit trees and jumped over small fallen branches, " ALVIN! Alvin where are you!" I call as my head whips back and forth searching for any sign of red among all the green scenery.

" Yo little girl!" I skid to a stop startled, the black furred chipmunk standing in front of me lowered his tattooed palms his dark red eyes cautious, red eyes.

I timidly step back unsure, " You're looking for Alvin," he stated calmly in a heavy English accent, I nod slowly while I watch him closely.

A wolfish smile flashing across his face flashing two rows of needle sharp canines, I flinch and shake my head slowly, " You're not normal," I whisper to myself just as the chipmunk from earlier plows through a nearby bush his muscled chest heaving heavily up and down.

" Alvin's been shot," he pants watching the red eyed munk, " Don't tell me! Tell Alpha!" the chipmunk yells furious.

" He's been shot!" I cry in terror stepping towards them, Mac I think that was his name jumps and turns around blinking rapidly like he didn't even know I was there.

" What happened?" Simon asks behind me, the red-eyed chipmunk groans loudly, " Is this his pack?" he asks Mac who nods simply.

" Yeah but they have no idea, are you sure?" Mac whispers cautiously, the chipmunk doesn't say anything but it seems that Mac gets the picture, " Come on, I'll take you guys to him, Beta Convel could you go summon the Alpha?" Mac asks timidly as he gazes up at Convel who nods before turning and racing through the forest at a high speed.

" Come on," Mac ushers as he turns and slips back through the hole he created, we lag behind slightly making sure to keep him in sight as we lightly run through the forest, " It's like their wolves or something, they both act different then we do, Mac looks up to Convel out of fear and respect while he looks down on Mac with disgust, like a wolf hierarchy," Simon whispers frowning.

" They did keep saying Alpha and Mac referred to Convel as Beta, doesn't their names mean different things in Latin relating to wolves?" Jeanette asks softly as she runs beside me. " Raff!" we turn to see a huge red furred wolf laying stone cold on the forest floor.

" That's not Alvin!" Theodore wails in terror as we all slow to a stop a few feet away from the massive beast, Mac doesn't respond to us, instead he leans down beside the wolf's muzzle and begins to shake him.

" Raff, Raff wake up," he whispers softly his yellow eyes filled with worry and concern, I scowl in disgust, how could he care for something that feds off our kind! Not to mention one of them nearly killed Alvin.

The wolf stirs slowly, " I told you it's Alvin, what happened?" a silent gasp rippled through all five of us as the wolf's blurry golden eyes focused on Mac.

" You got hit between the shoulders with a silver bullet, don't worry it came out through your leg," Mac explains to the creature, " Don't worry! I got freaking shot Mac! How the heck is that better? How am I supposed to explain this to my family! Dave won't let me leave the house after this!" he yells furious.

Oh my god, " Alvin," I gasp in shock, his head whips around and he staggers to his paws his eyes wide, " What- why'd you bring them!" Alvin roars turning on the chipmunk standing at his paws.

" They're your pack, there can't be any lies between each other," Mac explains firmly, " I'm going to kill you!" Alvin yells lunging at him.

Mac yelps and springs back, his body ripples then explodes, a silver wolf stumbles over the ground as Alvin tries to get a hold of him.

" Please Raff calm down," he cries as he dodges Alvin's attempts, " He's right, if you keep bouncing around like that you'll only make it worse," the chipmunk from the dirt road slips around a tree with a necklace clasped firmly in his paw.

Alvin snorts and flops down onto his haunches, " Like I'm going to listen to you," he growls narrowing his eyes dangerously as the chipmunk climbs up his back and slips the necklace around his neck.

A eerie red light surrounds his body and blinds us all, I block my eyes with my paws and step back trying to ease the burning in my pupils.

" There," the light dies down and I slowly lower my paws, Alvin studies his paws a look of shock on his face.

He turns to Mac with a raised eyebrow, " I thought I had to stay like that for 48 hours?" he asks, " The Moonstone allows us to be back in our chipmunk forms whenever we want it," the older chipmunk explains as he taps the black shimmering rock hanging on a thick collar hanging around Alvin's neck.

" What the heck is going on!" Simon yells as he storms forward his eyes burning hot with rage, Alvin stands up shakily and grips his right arm, I just then noticed the dark blood trickling down his fur.

" Si, I don't know how to explain this since this is all new to me," Alvin growls the last part as he turns and glares at the older chipmunk, " Turns out these guys are weremunks, or something like that and their ever so kind Alpha attacked me turning me into a weremunk too,"

We all just stand there absorbing all the information, I turn to gaze at the older chipmunk, " He's the one that attacked you?" I ask softly as I walk forward to stand in front of them.

Alvin nods curtly; I smile sweetly then slam my fist into the chipmunk's face sending him reeling back, " YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!" I roar as he gains his balance with a look of pure shock on his face.

" Wha-," I cut him off as I repeatedly slam my fists into his face, two strong arms wrap around me stopping me, I struggle to free myself as the older chipmunk picks himself up.

" How could you?" I whimper as tears escape my burning eyes, he wipes at his bleeding mouth his ruby red eyes curiously taking me in.

" How could I you ask, it's simple, without me Alvin would've died a slow painful death, he wasn't just meant to be a regular chipmunk, his ancestors had Curse werewolf blood inside them and Alvin has it too, he just needed it to be activated. Without me he'd be in the hospital right now coughing up blood, his body would have been shutting down," he sneers coldly as he towers over me.

I sniff softly and bow my head as silent sobs rack my body, the arms tighten around me and slowly bring me into a familiar chest, " It still didn't have to happen like that Bardolf," Alvin growls harshly above my head.

**I'm hungry, OH SNAP I almost forgot!**

**I need you're guys opinion, should Brittany become a weremunk too or should our favorite red clad chipmunk be the only one to endure the life of a weremunk? **

**Send in your answers and thoughts with your reviews and don't worry I found some of my own socks so there's no need for me to steal any of yours, but I am saying this, you should all REVIEW!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	9. A taste for blood

**Eh too tired to type anything up here, ok so I've decided that Brittany shall remain a normal chipette, for now at least.**

**Simon and Theodore won't become weremunks because Alvin was the first born and therefore got most of the Curse bloodline, but they will have some weremunk strengths and stuff, they just won't become a wolf. **

**How's that sound? I hope everyone accepts my decision and enjoys the rest of the story!**

**R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I drag my paws heavily along the ground my whole body felt like nothing but a ton of bricks filled with cement, I groan and flop onto my face, " I'm taking a nap!" I whine into the earth.

Bardolf's rough old paw grabs me roughly by the back of my neck and he hauls me to my hind paws, " Stop moping and walk," he orders shoving me forward, I end up face first into the ground again.

" You're not my Alpha old man! I can mope all I want and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yell smirking, " I could always take back the Moonstone and you can go back to being a wolf for 48 hours," he suggests.

I spring to my hind paws grinning innocently, " So where are we going again?" I ask curiously, " We're taking you all home," Convel answers in his fancy British accent that was beginning to get on my nerves.

" Cool," I grumble glaring daggers at him, Brittany gently touches my arm and urges me on, " You ok?" she whispers as we walk side by side.

I sigh and stare down at my hind paws, " Just peachy thanks for asking," I mumble tiredly, " Don't you dare use sarcasm on me right now, I'm trying to get used to all this too you know," Brittany hisses fiercely.

I look up to see her staring heatedly at the ground her small auburn furred arms crossed tightly across her stomach; I blink curiously and slowly tilt my head as I study her.

She looks so fragile as she walks quietly among the weremunks, her auburn fur glows a warm gentle orange in the small silvers of sunlight filtering through the leaves over head. Her fierce sapphire blue eyes have a gentle warmness in them that seems to make the stubborn stares she always gives not seem so intense.

I reach out and gently grab her jacket sleeve pulling her to a stop, her sisters glance back curiously but they soon turn back around giggling, Brittany looks up with a slim raised eyebrow.

" Sorry I was being selfish back there, I didn't think how all of this affected you guys too," I mumble feeling my cheeks burn under my fur, " It's ok," I glance up to see her smiling softly.

I grin and peck her quickly on her strawberry colored nose, " Good, come on," I chirp grabbing her paw I hurriedly drag her back to the group trying to ignore the strange tingling and burning playing on my lips.

" Wait," I stiffen automatically at the urgent tone in Bardolf's gruff voice, Mac and Convel tense up and begin to herd us into a tighter circle.

" It was a Pale Hunter," Bardolf growls as a gunshot goes off a few feet away, I push Brittany to the ground just as a bullet hits me in my side, I stumble forward gasping in pain.

" Alvin!" Theodore cries, " Get to the house!" Bardolf orders Convel and Mac, they hurriedly begin to push my brothers and the Chipettes off the path and into the thicker undergrowth.

" Alvin go," Bardolf snaps as he shifts into his wolf form, I reach up and snap the necklace off, I automatically shift feeling the bullet lodged in my side pop out as my skin stretches to cover my new form.

" I'm helping," I growl as I take off in the opposite direction, " You're going to get us all killed!" I ignore the older weremunk and plow through the tangled bushes and grass.

Bullets suddenly begin to fly past my head; a wild grin spreads across my muzzle as one word plays over and over again inside my head, _prey. _

I spot a shape sitting hunched under a fallen tree; the glint of metal confirms my suspensions.

The muscles in my hind legs tighten as I draw nearer, I push off the ground and sail through the air flying clear over the tree I land on the other side and whirl around kicking up leaves and dirt.

The man spins around and I grab the gun roughly, I snap it between my teeth like a wooden tooth pick and growl dangerously as he pulls out a knife.

" I am a Hunter, I am a Hunter," he chants over and over again under his breath and I notice with satisfaction that he was shaking, I lunge at him hungrily.

My mouth snaps close around his forearm, his warm salty blood leaks into my mouth and trickles down my throat.

He screams and struggles against my firm hold, I wince the first time when the blade bites into my healing shoulder, but that only makes me angrier.

I want him to suffer, I want to hear him scream for mercy and taste his blood, I shake my head side to side feeling my teeth rip his tendons and muscles to shreds.

Someone ripped me off my prey knocking me to the ground, " Stay down idiot!" Bardolf turns to the injured man and goes straight for his throat, he kills him off quickly making me growl.

" I wanted him to suffer," I growl as I pick myself up, " You need to learn not to let your emotions get in the way of your hunting you stupid pup, more Pale Hunters could be on their way right now!" he roars towering over me.

I narrow my eyes and slam my shoulder roughly into his chest knocking him back, " You can't tell me what to do you old mutt, I will not let any one get in my way. I'll make them suffer, I want to see and hear their pain," I grin as I turn and take off deeper into the woods.

**Alvin's turning evil! He's going to hurt everyone! **

**R&R if you want more my friends!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	10. Emotions running hayware

**X3 I have nothing to say except to remember to always eat your vegetables and remember to R&R!**

**Brittany's pov. **

My tail lashes back and forth in annoyance as I stumble through the darkening forest, great I'm lost, what some lousy werewolves they turned out to be.

I push through a bramble bush feeling its small limbs tug at my jacket and at the fur on my cheeks, I grumble in annoyance and shove the limbs away.

One of my hind paws catches onto something, I yelp as I tumble to the ground hearing a sickening SNAP! I cringe at the dull pain burning up the bones of my leg, I turn around and sigh slightly relieved, it was just the root that snapped!

I wiggle out of the mangled shrub and land on the footpath we had been following earlier, I groan loudly, I'm right back where we started!

I stand up and wince biting down hard on my bottom lip, I glance down to see that my right ankle was slowly swelling up; I reach down and gently massage the aching flesh.

Just a sprain, my brain decides but my body doesn't seem to be listening cause next thing I know I'm sitting on the ground cuddling my injured ankle close.

" HELP!" I wail like a girl, wait I am a girl! " HELP YOU STINKY FURBALLS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yell jumping to my hind paws furious, I yelp for the millionth time today but ignore my ankle.

I swallow quietly and slowly look around while I rub my arms, when did it get so cold? My eyes quickly scan the shadows and completely miss the two glowing red eyes, I blink confused and turn back in time to a red furred shape flying at me.

I scream bloody murder as it tackles me to the ground, we roll along the dirt path, I trying to wiggle free and throw a few punches while my attacker tried to pin me down.

Suddenly warm firm lips attack mine, my whole body goes ridged in fear as the stranger pushes his tongue into my mouth, I quickly shove him off gasping.

I scramble away my cheeks burning from the wrestling match and the surprise kiss, " WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA JERK!"I scream as I find a small stone and chunk it at his back, it simply bounces harmlessly off his red furred back.

He turns and fixes me intently with his glowing red orbs, I swallow and scoot back further as I bite my bottom lip at the sudden pain in my left arm and the increasing pain in my ankle.

I watch as his eyes drop down to the swollen part of my body, worry fills his ruby eyes as he lunges forward, I scream again in horror as I quickly shut my eyes.

I jump at the warm wet feeling running over my ankle, I peek an eye open and gasp, " Ew gross stop!" I yell as I struggle to get my hind paw free, he growls and clings onto it his eyes narrowing dangerously.

" You're hurt bad Britt, it's my fault," I gape at him in shock, " ALVIN! You scared me half to death, why'd you do that you jerk, I could've killed you!" I roar as his tongue massages my skin making a shiver of disgust and comfort tickle up my spine.

" I wasn't going to hurt you, I never will. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop you from getting hurt," he mumbles staring down at my ankle his face scrunching up in pain and worry.

" Alvin you're getting soft on me, and besides I already mauled the plant that did this to me," I point out watching as the swollen flesh slowly deflates back to its normal size, I look up and met familiar warm golden eyes.

" All the plants must have something against you Britt, did that thorn bush spread a rumor around saying that you're a murder?" he jokes as he rolls up my jacket sleeve, I pout fighting back a smile.

" Yes! You should go grind it into dust, and just because you're cracking jokes and you're eyes are back to normal doesn't mean I forgive you!" I snap as a long angry red scratch appears just above my elbow.

Alvin's eyes turn red again and a low heavy growl rumbles up from his chest, " I hurt you," he growls darkly as he glares at the blood slowly seeping through my auburn fur.

I shake my head suddenly scared at his mood swings, " It was probably just a rock," I whisper as he leans down and licks it clean, I fidget still not used to him licking my wounds, or anything for that matter.

" Uh Alvin, you're kind of freaking me out with the whole, red fur and red eyes thing, and what's with the mood swings?" I ask quietly as he studies the healing scratch carefully, he looks up his gold eyes swimming with emotion I've never seen before.

Anger, fear, worry, hunger, lust? I frown and open my mouth to demand he tell me what was going, he growls and attacks my lips cutting off the words spilling out of my mouth.

I scrunch my face up and struggle to get free; he forces his tongue into my mouth making me gasp and struggle even more. What the heck! Why is he forcing me into this!

His tongue rubs against mine softly, coaxing me into his mouth, I timidly follow unsure if he was going to suddenly get rough again or not, his lips slide against mine gently as my eyes drop close.

I deepen the kiss dipping my tongue into his mouth as my arms circle around his neck bringing him closer; he leans into me pressing my back firmly up against a rotting tree stump I didn't know was there.

We break apart gasping for breath our chests rising and falling dramatically, " What was that?" I demand breathlessly as his lips graze my neck sending a pleasant shiver through my entire body.

He sucks at my skin growling quietly into my fur as I moan breathlessly, what is he doing to me? We've never kissed like that at all before and now he's kissing my neck? I'm not complaining but its kind of scary.

" Mine," I blink confused at the husky whisper that brushed up against my neck, " Al-," I gasp as sharp canines dig into my neck drawing blood.

**Yum werewolf hormones! I couldn't resist making Alvin all predatory and stuff; I think its makes him hotter and dangerous!**

**Bad Alvin! Brittany is not a chew toy, spit her out this instant!**

**Cliffhangers leave ya hang'n and I know you guys hate that, sorry! XD**

**R&R! R&R!**

_**Wolf out!  
><strong>_


	11. Offically a Marked girl

**Boredom is my middle name right now cause there's nothing on TV and my cats are extremely boring, they're just laying on the floor looking like mini-tiger rugs! It annoys me how quiet it is around here.**

**Bleh you guys don't want to hear this do you? You want to know what's going to happen huh? Hehe all is going according to plan. **

**I had caffeine! X3 Never ever, evvvvvvvvvvvvver give me sugar, unless you want your brain to melt from my awesomeness random powers! Omg who's seen the new Kung Fu Panda 2….. I haven't…but I want to ssssssssooooooooooo freaking bad!**

**Eh why hasn't any one stopped me yet? Ugh on with the story and don't forget my little pretties to review and tell your friends cause if you guys are this ninja then I have no doubt in my mind that you hang out with other ninja people, so REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Brittany's pov. (Cause she's going to kill a certain chipmunk XD)**

I kick up hard, right into his stomach; he releases me and stumbles back gasping his red eyes flaring up in anger.

The warm rush of liquid running down my neck sends my instincts into a wild frenzy, fight or flight? Which one! My mind and body scream at each other as I slowly reach up and touch the bleeding wound on my neck, " YOU BIT ME!" I cry in horror and shock as I turn tail and run.

Flight it is, I burst into a small open area of forest gasping for breath as my eyes sweep over the area quickly, " Hey you're Brittany right? Whoa why are you bleeding?" I almost jump ten feet in the air at Mac's curious tone.

I turn to him not realizing that I had tears streaming down my face as I gripped my neck firmly, " H-he bit m-me, he he…" I whimper weakly as realization dawns on the weremunk's face. (**A/N: A reviewer pointed out that is translates to man-munk or something like that, eh call them whatever you want it's fine by me, I like weremunk, sounds cool!)**

He suddenly bursts out laughing, he clutches his stomach as his heavy laughter echoes around us, a black paw collides with the back of his head sending him face first into the ground.

" Shut your face Mac, she's terrified and you're laughing at her like you're hopped up on alcohol, she obviously thinks she's going to die or something," Convel growls making Mac cower against the forest floor his tail slipping between his legs as his body shakes slightly.

" Sorry Beta," he whispers bowing his head, I try to pull on a straight calm face but its kind of hard with blood pouring down your neck and the fact that your werewolf boyfriend forced himself on you and inflicted the wound.

" What's going to happen to me?" I squeak quietly, " Nothing, he's not a full were yet so he can't turn you, plus he didn't even get down to the bone, it's a just a simple Mate Mark," Convel explains as Mac picks himself up squinting closely at my neck.

" It is? Move your paw," he peels my bloody paw away making me cringe, " Oh I see it! Don't make that face it stopped bleeding already," Mac says softly as he places a handkerchief in my paw.

I sniff quietly and wipe my eyes quickly, " Where are my sisters?" I demand trying to scrape up my tuff girl image, " They're in the Pack house safe and sound with the Alpha," Mac answers.

" Ok, where is the Pack house?" the two male weremunks roll their eyes, " If you go back all shaken up like that they're rip Alvin to shreds," Convel explains shaking his head.

I grind my teeth, " Fine by me," I snarl darkly, " What, I thought you two are together," Mac asks clearly confused.

I turn on the small chipmunk fuming, " He forced himself on me! For all I know he could've raped me or something! He even went as far as to bite me, I hate his slimly werewolf guts to death!"

Both of them blink slowly before Convel clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turns to face Mac, " Curse werewolves sure are protective of their Mates, he claimed her right off the bat and it was pretty deep," he muses making Mac nod.

" Mates?" I ask quietly, " Werewolves mate for life just like regular wolves except like our size and strength and other stuff our bonds are much stronger. A male werewolf is every posseive about his Mate and will kill to protect her or die trying, he Marks her by biting her neck claiming that she's taken, Alvin probably did this in a wild rage cause we were in the area, we're not mated yet," the black furred chipmunk explains matter of factly.

I swallow nervously as the information sinks into my head, " Why was his fur and eyes red?" Mac sighs heavily but answers.

" He was Inbetween, meaning his body is stuck between werewolf and chipmunk, it's probably cause the Moonstone isn't all that powerful," he mumbles the last part to himself, " Idiots get her to the Pack house!" I scream and spin around to see Bardolf storming towards us, long deep scratches stretch across his cheeks and his chest.

They both grab my arms quickly and begin to tow me to a huge up rooted tree sitting at the edge of the small clearing; I squint into the shadows and gasp quietly at the sight.

A chipmunk-sized house was built among the roots, making it appear to have grown with the tree instead of being built around them.

" BRITTANY!" my sisters collide hard with me sending us all tumbling to the ground in one big mix of emotions, the males watch curiously as we cling to each other for dear life sobbing into each other's warm safe familiar fur.

" You're bleeding!" Eleanor gasps worry twisting her sweet blonde furred face, Jeanette quickly helps us both up and they usher me inside.

Randi appears in the doorway a wash cloth dangling in her paws, " Oh you poor dear," she cooes as she leads us all right to a huge master bathroom, I gape openly at the golden themed room.

I'm quickly yanked out of my little zone by the warm cloth being pressed into my blood caked fur, I wince slightly at the tender area as Randi and my younger sisters work on getting me cleaned up.

Randi suddenly gasps her motherly face falling as she gapes at my neck, I fight back the tears clotting my throat, " Is it bad?" I ask silently.

Randi scrunches up her black nose, " Honey why do you presume that? I mean sure he hasn't had any idea of what a Mark looks like but this is probably one of the most beautiful Marks I've ever scene," she gushes happily as Jeanette and Eleanor peek over her shoulder.

Both of them gasp astonished, " It is beautiful Britt!" Eleanor squeals as I whirl around to face the mirror, I stare in shock at the glowing tattoo like marking just above my collarbone.

The golden heart shaped paw print stands out against my light auburn fur, a soft shade of red outlines the up side down heart and the small toes, I lean closer when I spot a flash of blue, a small crescent moon glitters in the same shade as my eyes inside the heart along side a full moon in a deep red color.

" This is what it turned into?" I whisper as I timidly reach up and touch it, " Yes, but not all Marks are in the same place, mines just under my ribcage," Randi explains.

" WHERE IS SHE!" I jump and cower back against the bathroom wall my body shaking in fear; Jeanette and Eleanor quickly encircle their arms around me a murderous look turning their naturally light carefree eyes dark and deadly.

" A-Alvin?" Theodore's terrified squeak makes me squirm terrified, " Raff she's safe, there's no need to attack any of us," Bardolf assures him calmly just as the bathroom door is kicked in.

Alvin fills the doorway completely his eyes had gone from a creepy red to a deadly black, there was no white in them at all.

Randi stands her fur bristling as she blocks his path, " Calm down," she growls darkly, Alvin narrows his eyes but slowly relaxes his body slumping down to the ground as his dark red fur flickers back to russet and his eyes turn gold again.

I peer around the older chipette cautiously, I stare dumbfounded at the scene, Alvin's body shakes uncontrollably his face hidden in his paws.

I frown at the sound of the racked sobs spilling out of the chipmunk, I crawl forward ignoring my younger sisters clinging to me, I sit down in front of him and reach out slowly.

I comb my fingers through the tangled mess of fur on top of his head, he falls forward and into my lap sobbing loudly, I hug his body close and let him cry.

**I love making Alvin and Brittany scenes XD! They make me so happy! Sorry if I didn't do a good job on Jeanette and Eleanor, they aren't the main people but they're all still important and I'll try to make them appear more even though this is an AlvinxBrittany fanfic.**

**You know what to do now!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	12. Dinner and a new guest

**Almost 100 reviews! I'm hoping that this story will pass Jinxed in reviews, that would be awesome and it'd make my day.**

**Ok so I need a Pack name, I'll take suggestions and stuff for a name for Alvin's pack and another Pack that will be making an appearance later on. I'll also need 6 OCs to be in the rival pack, I know I'm asking a lot of you guys but I really need your help and I'd thought it'd be cool to have you guys send in names and Ocs.**

**You don't have to if you don't want to though, and the OCs have to be weremunks, ok that's all I have to say at the moment so read on and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! X3**

**Alvin's pov. **

I dodge to the side narrowly missing Convel's claws, " Come on Curse I know you're more faster then this," the black chipmunk taunts as he lunges at me.

I quickly roll out of the way panting heavily, " We've been sparing for the past 2 hours! I'm tired," I snap kicking out at him hoping to catch him off guard; he simply stops my hind paw and pushes me away.

" You have to learn how to fight," he states coldly as his paw comes flying towards my face, I raise an arm and block the blow before quickly delivering a punch of my own that made contact with his shoulder.

I wince at the sound of his shoulder becoming dislocated; Convel merely grabs his injury and pops it back into place, I groan out loud, this guys a nut job!

" That's enough you two, I don't want any serious injuries accruing just because you two were playing around like pups," we both turn to see Bardolf walking towards us his ruby red eyes scanning the little 'battlefield' Mac had helped set up.

Convel bows respectfully while I simply stretch my arm across my chest, " Talk about a work out," I grumble to myself as Simon and Theodore walk out of the safety of the Pack house.

" Can we play?" Theodore asks hopefully his dark green eyes glittering hopefully, I bite the inside of my cheek forgetting my new and improved teeth, I wince as I tear through the skin.

" Sure," Convel answers calmly as he pops his neck, I shake my head stubbornly, " You're not sparring them, they're not weremunks," I snap forcefully as I cut my eyes to watch my two younger brothers.

" They may not have the Curse blood like you, but they have some traces of weremunk blood in their veins, they can spar with me as long as I don't use my full power," Convel states as he leans down and picks up a towel, he quickly rubs it over the top of his head before tossing it back onto the ground.

I frown darkly and step over the white line drawn in the grass, " I'm going first," Simon informs the weremunk as he meets him in the center of a white circle, Convel nods as he falls into a crouch his tail twitching patiently.

Theodore joins me by my side fidgeting with the collar of his hoody, " Where are the girls?" I ask watching my bespectacled brother charge at the other chipmunk, " They're helping Randi cook dinner," Theodore answers.

My ear twitches anxiously as Convel sidesteps easily and brings his paw down onto Simon's back, Theodore jumps beside me as Simon hits the ground struggling for air.

Convel watches him closely as the blue clad chipmunk staggers to his hind paws, " I thought you said you weren't going to use your full power," Bardolf comments from a few feet away, he obviously didn't mean it when he told us we had to stop.

I narrow my eyes clenching my teeth together as Simon throws a punch at Convel, the weremunk wasn't paying attention, I grin at the sickening crack that echoes around the clearing when Simon's paw made contact with Convel's jaw.

Convel staggered back holding his jaw stunned, Bardolf sighs heavily, " You broke his jaw, come on Beta you're done," he orders. Simon shakes out his paw a triumphant grin on his brown furry face as Convel stumbles after the Alpha.

_He is strong huh Brother, _I jump and turn towards the shadows stretching out across the edge of the clearing casted by the setting sun as it looms over the trees, " Sure," I agree out loud as I creep forward.

" Alvin," Theodore whispers behind me as a light laugh emanates from the shadows, " You guys should see your faces!" a female voice laughs from the tree line, _rouge. _

I sprint forward and grab the small chipette around the throat cutting off her laughter, her caramel eyes widen in horror as I carry her into the clearing. I drop her hard on the ground and glare down at her.

" State your name and your business," I growl darkly watching as she cowers against the grass tucking her tail between her legs she drop her gaze quickly, " I have come to speak to the Alpha, my pack was killed two moons ago by a rival, I want to avenge my parents deaths," she squeaks quietly.

I narrow my eyes as Simon and Theodore walk over, " That's terrible!" Theodore gasps as he leans down beside the pale furred chipette, I growl loudly in warning making him stumble back startled.

I lean down and grab her arm; I twist it behind her back making her yelp in pain, " Alvin! Stop she's fine!" Simon snaps making a move to pull her away.

I flash my teeth growling again, " Don't touch her, she reeks of blood and decay," I hiss darkly, what the heck! I'm turning into a real jerk lately!

" Raff," my ear twitches at the weird name but I don't take my eyes off my blue clad brother, his dark ocean blue eyes hold mine steadily, anger and fear swim amongst the blue.

" Alpha Bardolf! It's me Felan!" she cries smiling widely at him, I release her smiling sheepishly.

" Sorry about that I'm kind of getting use to all this and I tend to have mood swings, I'm Alvin," I explain holding out a paw, she laughs softly and shakes it.

" No problem and it's nice to meet you, have we met before cause I swear you seem familiar," she mumbles thoughtfully as she studies me closely.

" You've probably seen pictures of his ancestors Felan, now what happened exactly?" Bardolf asks as he leads her towards the house, I glance over at Simon and Theodore. Simon had a look that said, ' I told you so!' while Theodore just looked tired.

I follow them quietly my whole mind and body felt like they were going to shut down any minute, we all stumble into the living room to see Mac fast a sleep on the couch with one of his arms dangling off the side.

Felan giggles at the sight as we pass; a sweet flowery scent fills my nose making my body heat up and my mouth water, " What's that?" I ask curiously as I sniff the air.

" Spaghetti," Theodore chirps, I shake my head, " Not that," I mumble to myself as I follow the scent into the kitchen leaving my brother's in the living room with a snoring Mac while Bardolf leads Felan to his office.

I peer around the edge of the wall and into the huge kitchen, clean white and black tiles glimmer in the light of small chandeliers hanging in different spots on the ceiling, granite contour tops are piled high with food and dishes. My eyes drift down the length of the contour until I spot her; Brittany hums quietly as she sways her hips to the beat of the song playing on the Ipod sitting beside her.

Her sisters chat happily with Randi as they help drain noodles into a stainless steal sink a few feet away, Brittany was simply cutting up tomatoes for the sauce, I frown at the sight of the huge knife in her paws but I don't make a move towards her.

She hates me now, after I had broken down she simply walked away not saying a single word to me, my stomach twists into knots at the thought of never hearing her beautiful voice again.

" Brittany, how are the tomatoes coming along?" Eleanor asks over the beating pulse of the drums, Brittany gives her sister a grin silently telling her they were coming along fine as she continues to hum.

Convel who had been sitting quietly on a stool at the bar looks up his ruby red eyes glancing around as his black nose twitches curiously, a glassy look clouding over this eyes, I watch as he stands up and walks right past me following the route Bardolf and Felan took.

" Alvin," I jump and turn to see Brittany watching me a small smile stretched across her face, I blink speechless, " Are you just going to stand there like a open mouthed idiot or are you going to come help?" she questions smirking when I quickly snap my mouth close.

" Ok," I mumble walking into the kitchen I stop a few feet away from her, she rolls her sapphire blue eyes and quickly grabs my paw dragging me closer. I shiver at her touch and smile softly as she passes me a tomato, she then hands me the knife.

I frown and stare down red vegetable curiously, " You've never cooked before," she giggles making me glare at the food, " So," I mumble as she slips between me and the contour. She places her small paws over mine and begins to cut the tomato.

" See easy," Brittany chirps as we dice them up into little cubes, I stay stock still behind my body shaking lightly at the close proximity of her body, she's trying to kill me!

I close my eyes tightly as I lean forward and gently nuzzle her neck, I breathe in deeply and the same heavenly scent of flowers and strawberries fill my lungs making me feel light headed.

She barely stiffens and ignores me, I move to the golden Mark on her neck and kiss it lightly, her whole body twitches and her paws squeeze mine tightly but she doesn't say a word.

I groan and suck at the Mark hungrily causing waves of pleasure to pulse through my body, she's like my own drug; I lightly bite it causing her to squeak softly in response. My paws had left the knife and were hugging her hips tightly; I had no idea where her paws were.

I want more, I lick her neck, dragging my tongue from her Mark up to her jaw, and she whimpers quietly, her tail brushes against my legs, "Alvin," she moans quietly as she leans back against me.

" Hey when's-uh sorry!" Brittany gasps and jumps away but I growl and hold onto her, Simon stands into the kitchen archway his head turned politely to the side, " You're supposed to making dinner," Randi scolds playfully as she scoops the tomatoes cubes up and places them in a bowl.

Brittany quickly slips my paws off and steps forward, " S-sorry," she stammered as she helped, my tail swishes back and forth in annoyance, I can feel her younger sister's eyes on me, " Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Randi informs Simon who nods and retreats.

" Next time don't start kissing her in the kitchen Alvin, especially when her sisters are watching," Randi whispers quietly to me as she passes.

I glare down at my reflection meeting two hungry gold eyes.

**Really no point to this chapter I guess but I wanted to write more Alvin and Brittany parts, ok guys remember to send in OCs and Pack names! I need six OCs and two Pack names!**

**O.O things are starting to heat up, NO PUPPIES ALVIN!**

**R&R! **

_**Wolf out!**_


	13. Learning sucks

**YAY! Ok so here are the OCs I'll be using, please don't feel cheated if I use two from somebody, it just worked out that way.**

_**Drseeker23- Sam Comell.**_

_**Awesomo3000-Ragnor and Kengro**_

_**Mazeygrace18- Star and Duncon**_

_**Cuddly Hawk- Rascal**_

**Alvin's pack- RavageclawsRival pack- DaggerfangsPack names courteously of _Awesomo3000, _all right guys don't forget to R&R and I'll try to make all your OCs like you want them!**

**Brittany's pov. **

" Really Si, wires?" I peek over at the grumpy chipmunk beside me as I try to hold back a laugh; Alvin was pulling at a wire attached to his arm only to have it slapped by his younger brother.

" I just want to do some research, in all the science books I've read they said werewolves couldn't possibly exist," Simon mumbles as he turns a knob on a huge machine built out of an old radio and TV along with some walkie talkies.

I stare down at the wires on my arms, " Does this involve electricity?" I question narrowing my eyes at the back of the bespectacled chipmunk's head, his shoulders rise slightly.

" Uh maybe," he mumbles, Alvin groans and shakes his head rattling the wires attached to his forehead and cheeks.

" Here," I blink startled as Jeanette suddenly appears from behind me tying a blindfold around my eyes; I frown as the dark consumes me.

Alvin snickers beside me; I jam my elbow out and get a small 'oof' from the russet furred chipmunk.

" All right Alvin there's going to be some colors on the screen Randi told me that Mates can communicate with their minds so I want you to try and send the colors to Brittany, Britt I want you to say the colors out loud, Alvin don't say anything got it?" I giggle at the heavy huff from Alvin.

A faint whir makes my ears twitch towards the device sitting against the far wall, Alvin groans and the couch creaks as he leans back against it's back.

_Blue, _I squeak loudly making Alvin jump, I clear my throat quickly.

" Blue," I squeak softly, the faint scratching of a pin reaches my ears, Alvin sighs heavily.

_Yellow._

" Yellow,"

Pink

" Haha pink!"

RED!

" OW! I can hear you stupid! Ugh red,"

" Amazing, quick Alvin think something!" Simon cries excitedly from my right, Alvin chuckles darkly beside me.

_I thought you said I can't think? I'm getting tired of this crap, my butt hurts._

I wrinkle my nose and remove my blindfold to cast a disgusted glare at Alvin, " I didn't need to know that," I grumble.

" What'd he say?" Jeanette asks with a raised eyebrow, I groan and rub my forehead.

" He said his butt hurts," I explain, Alvin bursts out laughing making my growing headache worsen.

" Can we please stop know?" I beg softly, Alvin's laughter dies down as he glances quickly at me.

" We're done," Simon sighs as he and Jeanette quickly remove the wires giving me a sweet warm smile, " It wasn't that long Britt," she points out quietly.

" Try telling Alvin that," I whisper as I quickly climb off the couch I wander out of the small room and back into the living room.

Bardolf looks up from his book a questionable look in his dark ruby eyes; I try to suppress the shiver itching up my spine.

" How'd it go?" he asks making Convel glance in my direction curiously before moving his chess piece, I shrug simply.

" Boring, even though it last barely five minutes I can't stand to sit at the moment," I confess as I itch my side, " Hmm," Bardolf muses returning back to his book.

My nose twitches, the sweet warm scent of cooking meat swirls around inside my mouth making my stomach growl loudly, I frown and wrinkle my nose.

I don't eat meat, wait, oh no.

" What happens a day or two after a weremunk bites a non-weremunk?" I ask worriedly, Bardolf grins widely and flips a page.

" You'll slowly become one with your Mate, you'll hear and smell everything that the other does, its not uncommon for two Mates to complete the Bonding within a month of their Marking," he explains simply.

I frown letting it all sink in slowly, " Oh and you'll need to Mark Alvin soon or he'll fall deathly ill, so I suggest you do that within a week," Convel adds.

" What are you guys talking about?" Alvin asks as he walks out of the small room rubbing the scar just above his head as if it were bothering him, the two male weremunks simply return to their things, that's when I noticed Felan sitting across from him frowning intently down at the black and white board.

My eyes landed on the dark gray-silver crescent behind her right ear, _They're Mates huh? I knew it!_ I jump startled by Alvin's voice inside my head.

_**You scared me! **_I snap fiercely, Alvin grins innocently beside me and winks a knowing gleam in his glowing gold eyes, _I heard everything, it's fine, I've been sick before._

I shake my head firmly, " No, this has to happen I'm going to try and actually get used to all this," I mumble quietly.

**Writers block did this! Curse you freaking block! DIE!**

**R&R**

_**Wolf out!**_


	14. This means war! X3

**HOLY MONKEY TOAST! I forgot an OC! Curse you brain! The OC I so stupidly forgot to add is Vixen who was created by **_**Hassangillis**_**, I hope I spelled that right it was pretty much from memory. **

**OH LOOK A PUPPY! X3, WAIT, ugh I get distracted easily, hopefully really soon you're OCs will appear of course I have no idea how much time or when I'll update so it all depends. **

**Enough of my foolish babbling, read on and review, it's reviews that keep all this a coming!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" No, no don't hurt him, no," I frown and reach out slowly, he shoots up panting and gasping his little chest heaving up and down rapidly as small tears escape his dark green eyes.

" You ok Theo?" I ask quietly as I rub his back, he sniffs softly and wipes furiously at his eyes.

" It was just a nightmare," he squeaks making his bottom lip tremble slightly, I move from my perch on the coffee table and settle on the couch cushion beside my baby brother.

He buries his wet face into my ruined hoody his body shaking softly, after effects of the vivid dream.

" It's ok Teddy, like you said its just a nightmare, nothing can happen to you. Its not real," I explain suddenly feeling anger at the unseen thing that was making him cry, I hadn't talked to him for a while and I scared him half to death last time.

I sigh heavily blowing my suddenly long fur from my eyes, stupid weremunk genes I thought bitterly as I draped an arm loosely over his plump shoulders.

" You want to go outside, I found a water hose hooked up to the house and some balloons in one of the cabinets we can ambush Si and the others," I suggest hopefully as I give his shoulders a squeeze.

He lifts his head up smiling slightly, " Ok," he agrees instantly making me grin widely.

" Your mission, if you choose to accept it is to lure the prey to the ambush," I whisper in my best British accent as we both inch down onto the floor, Theodore's tears and nightmare long forgotten as he follows nodding vigorously as we slowly walk towards the front door.

" First we need weapons and clothes," I inform him as I point towards the last cabinet at the edge of the kitchen, he nods and tiptoes over to it. I take off in search of army clothes.

I stumble into the front yard with a dark red t-shirt with a car logo on the front which I kindly stole from Convel's room, I assumed it was his room considering it had a sticker on the door that said ' Beta's territory, enter at your own free will,'

I also have a forest green shirt that Mac had handed over, he was so entranced with a story on artic wolves that he didn't look up with I had pretended to hold a gun to his head, my gun being my fingers.

" Yo, Theo!" I call as I round the corner of the house; I narrowly dodge a yellow balloon that was aimed at my head, a pink balloon exploded against my chest soaking right through my hoody.

I yelp and dive back around the corner, " YES!" I frown and peek around cautiously; a green balloon breaks right in my face drenching me.

" HEY!" I yell startled, Theodore grins innocently, two dark stripes of war paint is smeared right under his eyes and his short dirty blonde bangs were held back by a camo headband, a camo shirt matched it and a belt was fitted snugly around his tummy filled with water balloons.

I turn and glare daggers at the pink-clad menace who stole my comrade, she was dressed in a pink camo tank-top, red camo skirt and a pink head band was draped loosely around her head. A belt hung around her waist; instead of water balloons she had pink water guns.

" The Rebels win round one!" she yells pumping a auburn fur into the air, I duck back around the corner quickly yanking my hoody off I pull on the t-shirt, I reach into the pocket on my hoody and pull out my sunglasses along with a cherry flavored sucker I forgot I had stashed there. I slip my shades on and unwrap the sucker; I stick it into my mouth.

" This means war," I growl as I retreat to the cool indoors, Eleanor just so happens to be walking out of the kitchen.

" I'm recruiting you for the Republic!" I announce as I quickly grab her, out of the corner of my eye Convel appears finishing off a sand which.

" YOU! I'm also recruiting you!" I yell pointing in his direction, he looks me over quickly scowls at the fact that I stole his shirt then shrugs.

" What silly Pale game are we playing?" he asks sighing heavily, Eleanor nods a confused look on her calm face.

I grin widely, " Water balloons,"

**1 ½ an hour later and more recruiting….**

Randi flops down under the shade of a tree her soft red eyes glowing with laughter as water drips from her clothes and fur, Convel leans against his water rifle a blade of grass stuck firmly between his teeth.

I pace in front of the four others; Simon gulps down the lemonade Eleanor and Theodore had prepared during our little break.

" We're falling behind, we need a secret weapon," I declare frowning as I come to a stop in front of Randi, Convel, Simon, and Eleanor who all nod in agreement.

" Mind if I join?" I turn with wide eyes as he approaches dressed in all black camo along with his own pair of shades resting on top of his head, I spotted the glimmer of silver on his arm and realize it was his Mate Mark.

" Bardolf honey of course you can join!" Randi cheers happily at the sight of her Mate, he grins and turns to me.

" What's our game plan Captain?"

**I want to have a water balloon fight but its 63 degrees outside, guess my brain still thinks its summer or something. **

**I had fun making Alvin act like Alvin again, yes his mood swings are still here but he's starting to have more control.**

**R&R!  
><strong>

_**Wolf out!**_


	15. I told you

**I'm back already? Huh weird I swear I was just sleeping, OH maybe I'm sleep typing? Eh that sounds stupid, any way guys thanks for reviewing and everything!**

**Your OCs shall start making appearances in this chapter! Oh course I don't know who should appear first guess I'll just do eeinne-meeine-minee-moe.**

**All right I don't want to make this a long author's note and this chapter will probably be short so that's a warning to all you out there. Once again I'm super pumped that you guys have all been reviewing and coming back to read more it really makes my day! XD**

**Read on and review.**

**Brittany's pov. **

I swear I saw Ellie come this way, ugh why can't she wear something that doesn't blend in with the forest like yellow or something.

I step on a stick and freeze as the small snap echoes through the suddenly quiet air, what happened to all the startled screams and evil laughter? I frown and peek cautiously around a tree my short whiskers twitching as they brush up against the rough bark.

My eyes widen and I growl, they formed an alliance! They quit! I glare at the group chatting quietly and laughing in a small circle under the cool shade of a huge oak tree, I narrow my eyes and sigh. I'm not giving up yet.

Suddenly two strong arms wraps firmly around my waist and I'm lifted effortlessly up into the air, I scream startled and drop my water gun as I wiggle and struggle to get out of the strangers grasp.

" I have a phone! I'll call the police if you don't let me go right now!" I scream as I pound my fists into his hard back, that's not working!

" I have rabies!" I cry desperately as I stare at the retreating forms of my family, great now I'm being kidnapped.

" Is that what you call it?" I gasp and smack him harder, " Alvin you jerk! Put me down this is a water balloon war not a kidnap Brittany war!" I yell furious that he made me rant like that.

He chuckles and shakes his head, " I know but everyone else called a truce for sandwiches, I on the other hand merely stole some and made a run for it, I thought that you'd be hungry running around on a wild goose chase," Alvin explains making me growl quietly in annoyance.

" I was beginning to forget how annoying you can be, thanks for the reminder now put me down!" I yell squirming wildly, suddenly I'm sliding down to the ground. My eyes widen as it comes rushing towards my face, luckily my hind paws caught me.

" There," Alvin grunts as he walks casually over to a blanket and a pile of sandwiches, I blink in shock and stare out at the vast sea of blue.

" A lake, how?" I ask as I walk slowly to the blanket, Alvin lays back with half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth, his sunglasses were pushed up onto his head so I could see his golden eyes.

" I smelled it when I was chasing Mac," he answers lazily as he swallows the food whole, I flop down onto my butt and pick up a peanut butter sandwich, Alvin pulls a face and grabs a bowl I didn't see was there.

" How can you eat that? It gets stuck all in your teeth and stuff," he mumbles as he pops open the lid and fishes out a strawberry, I shrug and unwrap it before taking a huge bite.

Alvin raises an eyebrow but turns his attention to the light blue of the midday sky, " You're sneaky, I didn't even hear you when you and Theo ambushed me," he grumbles popping a strawberry into his mouth after he had looked it over.

I smile and set my half eaten sandwich down, once you were still and out of the shade of the trees the sun was killer, escpially if you had fur that couldn't be taken off like clothes.

I stand up and stretch my arms over my head before slipping my camo shirt over my head; Alvin chokes on his food and coughs roughly behind me.

" What are you doing?" he asks startled as I toss my shirt aside, I roll my eyes sky ward grinning to myself on the inside.

" Relax, look I'm wearing a bathing suit," I point out as I turn sideways to glance down at him, he frowns and puts his shades over his eyes as he folds a arm behind his head.

" What ever, the water's freezing though, it flows down from a river that comes off the mountains," he informs me as he devours two strawberries at once, I snort and slip my skirt down.

Yeah right he just doesn't want me to swim, I thought as I drop to all fours and sprint over the long cool grass, I jump into the air and plummet into the water.

My whole body tightens up in shock as the freezing water engulfs me, I gasp and swallow a mouthful of water.

An arm yanks me to the surface, I gasp and cough as water spills out of my mouth and air fills my lungs, a paw smoothes back my bangs and I blink rapidly.

" Told you," Alvin sighs; I grin innocently at him and realize that the water was suddenly warmer.

I frown and paddle backwards only to swim right back to him when the icy chill of the mountain water licked at my back, the warm water was surrounding Alvin, reach out and place a paw on his bare chest making him frown.

I yank my paw back wide eyed, " Whoa! It's just like Twilight you are burning up!" I gasp making Alvin groan and roll his eyes.

" Ugh not those sissy books again," he moans as he starts for the shore, I quickly grab onto his arm and cling onto him like a life preserver.

" NO! It's cold!" I whine making him stop and treed water, I smile and snuggle up against his chest, I sigh heavily and wrap my arms around him.

" Better," I mumble rubbing my nose into his steamy hot fur, his muscles twitch against my nose and his whole body stiffens.

" Ok, I'm getting out," Alvin growls through his teeth, suddenly I'm laying on my back my whole body consumed by shock and fear. How the heck did I get here!

I roll over to see Alvin ripping the rest of the food to shreds his canines stabbing huge deadly wounds through the bread and the meat, his sunglasses lay in a mangled heap of glass and metal under a tree. I blink confused as I watch him finish off the food, his eyes wild and hungry.

I did that too him, I realize as I reach up and timidly touch the spot where he had bit me, Alvin's body jumps but he doesn't look towards me. I frown and dig my claws into the Mark causing ripples of pain to throb through my body.

My paws are suddenly pinned to my side, " Don't do that," I stare into his throbbing eyes a mask of anger and pain twisted on his face.

" Why?" I whisper quietly, " You're hurting yourself, don't do that," he growls protectively as one of his paws move off my wrist, his fingers lightly brush the small bubbling pools of blood seeping out of the tiny wound.

He licks my blood off his fingers his eyes darkening and rippling into a dark red color, I freeze and timidly step back. The wolf is coming back, suddenly just as soon as the red appeared it disappeared.

Alvin steps back his mouth set into a tight line, he turns and walks over to the blanket his body shaking lightly. I walk up behind him knowing he knew I was there; he folds it up and turns.

" Brittany, I'm sorry I-," I lunge at his throat digging my sharp little teeth into his flesh, he stumbles back falling onto his back, I land on top of him not letting go of his neck.

I close my eyes and bite down harder, his hot sticky blood spills into my mouth and trickles heavily down my throat.

" Stop," Alvin hisses his body twitching under mine, _**No, **_I dig in deeper until I hear a loud gasp from the chipmunk under me.

I pull my teeth away and lick at the wound ignoring the sting of the blood on my tongue, " Why did you do that?" Alvin gasps.

I look up to see him staring at me a strange foreign look in his golden orbs, I lower my face into his chest watching through my bangs as the wound slowly inks into a tattoo like Mark.

" I had too," I answer quietly as I peer out at it, it looks exactly like mine except that the inside of the paw is a light blue color, how could I have done that if I'm not even a weremunk?

" You didn't have too, you weren't forced into Marking me," Alvin growls as he sits up, I sit up too not bothering to move away from him I stay sitting in his lap.

" Fine, I want to, happy?" I ask glaring at him, he narrows his eyes back but our little staring war doesn't last long, we both cave at the same time.

Alvin places a quick kiss on my forehead before he stands up and grabs the folded blanket, " I'm heading back," he informs me as he disappears into the cover of the trees.

My chest aches and throbs as I watch his russet tail disappear, I quickly get dressed and scramble after him.

**Longer then I thought, I'm not in the best of moods right now, I feel like a idiot.**

**Review and stuff, I don't feel like signing off. **


	16. Make this all disappear

**Hello everybody! I'm better now I guess, but I'm kinda bummed that only four people reviewed last chap, but thanks to the one's who did! You made my day! ^.^**

**Blech my school's food taste horrible, I still have the taste of the hotdog I ate today stuck in my mouth, luckily I have Dr. Pepper! Haha I'm done. **

**All righty then lets move on shall we? Holy monkey burritos I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry guys! Don't you worry your OCs shall be here soooooon just keep reading and reviewing!**

**Ugh I'm boring the crap out of you guys aren't I? Haha if you guys hate my rants just tell me to shut up that's what my sisters do, now I command that you READ AND REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF FRENCH FRIES EVERYWHERE. **

**Alvin's pov.**

" Remind me why you're making me do this!" I yelp as I dodge the hungry flames dancing towards me, Convel snickers from behind the safety of a fire and bulletproof glass window.

" Werewolves hate fire, Alpha said we need to break you of that fear and that you're too slow," he explains smugly as his fingers dance over the control pad, hot pain nips at my heels causing me to fall onto the metal ground beneath me.

Apparently there's a training room in the basement equipped with a fighting arena, gun and archery range and a huge metal floor with thousands of holes in it that shoots out flames or ice, there was also some on the walls too.

The metal underneath me begins to heat up, I quickly roll to the left narrowly escaping becoming bar-b-que, I shoot to my hind paws as the metal begins to heat up again.

" You're getting better at this," Convel comments lazily, flames erupt from the floor in front of me, I stumble back wide eyed my whole body shaking with fright at the thought of it touching my skin. Dang it he was right!

_Behind you!_

I drop to the ground and roll as more red and orange flames spill from the wall, I dive for the blue zone and collapse panting heavily.

" That was impressive for a first timer," Convel admits as he peers down at me his red eyes holding a bored sheen to them, my nose twitches at the other more dominant scent in the small box, I turn my head to see Brittany standing stock still on the last step leading up to the rest of the house.

" Thanks," I pant grinning up at her, she rolls her eyes and cracks a smile, " You're tails on fire," she points out.

I turn and catch a glimpse of red; I roll over onto my back smothering the flames, " Dammit no more training!" I yell glaring daggers at the snickering black furred chipmunk.

Brittany giggles and looks over at Convel who was rolling his eyes, " Can I try?" she asks looking hopeful.

" HELL NO!" I yell jumping to my paws making them both jump, " No cussing Alvin and what are you talking about?" Simon wanders down the stairs and peeks around a pouting Brittany.

" Brittany wants to try the flame thing, no way," I snap turning my attention to the chipette only to see that she was no longer there, I look around wildly then I hear the sputtering of flames and smell smoke.

I turn in time to see Brittany easily flipping backwards to avoid three funnels of fire, fear, anger, and shock ripple through me like tidal waves as I watch her effortlessly dodge the dangerous blasts of heat.

I storm towards the metal floor only to be stopped by a wall of flames, I suck in a sharp breath as part of my whiskers get burned off, " She's doing way better then you did," Convel admires watching the chipette curiously. Simon peers through the glass the flickering element reflecting off his glasses.

I frown and watch her closely trying to ignore the knots building up in my stomach as the flames start to become hotter and faster, suddenly I notice that the spot she was currently standing on was coming to life.

I dash across the floor and knock her out of the way just as a volcano engulfs me, " TURN IT OFF!" Simon yells over the roar of the fire.

I collapse in shock, not because of the pain; it was more of the fact that my body had actually ABSORBED the flames.

" Crap," Convel whispers in shock as my younger brother and Brittany lean over me, I groan loudly, " Don't scare me like that," I hiss up at her as I push myself up.

Both of them stare at me their eyes wide and their mouths slightly open, I rub my right shoulder, which had absorbed most of the impact.

" How the heck did you do that?" I turn to see not only Convel walking towards me but Bardolf, I couldn't help but feel satisfied at the look of pure shock on his usual calm face.

" I'm just wicked like that," I gloat smugly; he grabs my arm startling me and pushes up my sleeve. " Amazing," he gasps. I stare down at the glowing tendrils of red and yellow racing up my arm in a spiral like pattern, they seemed to moving and pulsing.

I wrinkle my nose and turn away feeling as if I was about to puke, suddenly flames erupt from my mouth instead of my lunch making me fall back onto my tail, " OW!" I whine rubbing my butt.

" WHOA! How'd you do that!" Brittany cries as she leans down in front of me and opens up my mouth, smoke pours out of my nose and mouth making her cough, " Maybe he's part dragon," Convel chuckles clearly amused as I burped and more smoke exploded into Brittany's face.

" Ugh gross," she coughs stepping away from me, I stand up and rub my nose feeling as if I was going to sneeze, man I hope I don't sneeze up flames too, I thought irritated and surprised.

" I can breathe fire! In your face Simon!" I cheer sticking my tongue out at my bespectacled brother making him roll his dark blue eyes, " Great as if you didn't have a big enough head already," Brittany grumbles as she suddenly storms off.

I blink confused, why was she…oh right, I sigh heavily at the thought. She must think I'm mad at her for marking me in the woods, and she must also be mad that I had yelled at her and told her what to do, she hates that.

" Simon I would like you and Jeanette to conduct some more experiments on your brother and his mate and- Raff where are you going?" I glance back over my shoulder as my paw touches the first stair, " Up, and it's Alvin, get it right," I snap glaring daggers at the older chipmunk before turning and racing up the rest of the stairs in time to see a auburn tail disappearing up the other flight of stairs.

I immediately follow her to the guest room she and her sisters are staying in, " Britt," I chirp softly as I gently close the door behind me, it bounced slightly so it wasn't closed all the way.

" I don't want to talk to you Alvin, I'm tired of your mood swings," she growls as she escapes around the three beds making her way to the closet which leads to a master bathroom, I had explored the majority of the house out of curiosity.

I quickly leap across the three beds and land in front of her, I grin down at her glad that my growth spurt made me taller and larger then her since I can now block doorways with my body.

" I think I'm getting over that finally," I confess smirking at her peeved expression, " Yeah well now I think I'm starting mine, MOVE!" she snaps fiercely as she glares up at me.

I shrug my shoulders, " I don't wanna," I murmur lazily, she narrows her sapphire orbs and suddenly slips under my arm startling me as she disappears into the closet.

I turn and race after her jabbing my foot in the bathroom doorway just as she was about to slam it closed, I kick it open and slip inside snapping it shut firmly behind me.

She stares at me wide eyed, like a small rabbit cornered by the big bad wolf, I thought bitterly as we stare intently at each other waiting.

" What are you going to do now? Eat me?" she spits as her frightened gaze turns to one of pure hatred, my heart clenches painfully in my chest causing me to flinch.

" It's not my fault ok! I never asked for any of this! If it wasn't for my stupid ancestors and that stupid mutt we could be at a concert or at home watching Spongebob right now! If you hate me that much why not just shoot me, right here and right now! There's a gun under the sink with silver bullets, make this mess disappear!" I yell as I storm up to her cornering her against the bathroom contour.

I feel cool hard steel press against my chest, I don't have to look down to know exactly what it was, she obviously had it hidden in her jacket, I didn't have to tell her about the gun cause she had already found it.

" Ok,"

**Ain't I a stinker? **

**R&R or Alvin gets shot! Lol I love blackmail XD**

_**Wolf out!**_


	17. The End?

**YES! I reached the 120 mark! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo freaking much you guys! You are so wickedly awesome! ^.^**

**Ok so I'm going to be trying third person at the beginning of this chapter so I hope that doesn't confuse you guys, you're going to see you OCs! **

**Read and review my lovelies!**

**No one's pov. (I'm new at this style!)**

Icy blue eyes scan the large uprooted tree carefully, " What do you see Star?" a male voice whispers behind her.

" Shh, I think I hear something," the chipette hisses narrowing her eyes carefully as she parts some leaves with a snow white paw, her trained ears twitch at the sound of new voices in the second story of the house hidden among the trees roots.

" There's at least seven new one's two are weremunks, two others are half-bloods, and three are regular Wild's," the chipette named Star mumbles, " Got it, should we report back to Alpha?"

" Why don't we scout more?" a new female voice muses as a dark furred chipette slips forward from behind Star, her greenish-purple eyes sparkle thoughtfully behind sky blue glasses.

" All right Sam, how close do you think we should go? They don't know we're on their territory yet," the male reminds the chipette as he peers out of the shadows, he has light brown fur and dark green eyes that were a shade lighter then Theodore's.

" Not very close," Sam says softly as she turns back around, her black Vans muffle her paw steps as the three chipmunks head back into the deeper parts of the forest, three larger shapes shadow them closely.

**Brittany's pov. **

He's not doing anything to stop me, should I pull the trigger? What if I do kill him, what if I miss? What if-

" Do you hear that?" I stiffen my whole body tightening up at the sound of worry in his voice; I shake my head slowly unsure at what he was getting to.

" I think there's someone outside," he whispers as he moves away his golden eyes shifting to the window above the bathtub, I watch as he slips over and peers out his russet tail twitching wildly from side to side.

The gun clangs loudly on the tile floor by my hind paws making him flinch and glance over his shoulder at me, I look down, " I was never going to pull the trigger you know," I mumble closing my eyes tightly as the fear I had been hiding so well begins to bubble to the surface.

" I know," Alvin answers, I swallow the burning rising in my throat and move towards him, I wasn't as tall as him anymore so I had to climb up onto the edge of the bathtub and peer out under his head.

" What is it?" I whisper trying to get my mind off the gun laying on the tile floor a few feet away, Alvin grunts but doesn't make another sound.

I squint trying to see anything in the darkening trees, how does he even know there's something out there? Is it some werewolf ability or something?

I sigh and press my forehead against the heated glass, " Maybe there's nothing out there," I mumble as my eyes drift lazily from tree to tree, where were all the birds?

A flash of white catches my attention, my eyes widen as I watch the chipette scurry among the trees an intent killer look in her sky blue eyes, she was close, and getting closer.

" Al-," I whisper terrified, I'm suddenly shoved into the tub and he covers me, I scream startled as the ground shakes beneath us.

" Grenade," Alvin growls his pure black eyes darting quickly around, I know it's neither the time nor the place but I can't help it.

I crack a wide grin, " You'll catch a grenade for me huh?" I ask giggling at my little joke. Alvin rolls his eyes as he climbs off of me; I sit up slowly and glance around.

My jaw falls open at the sight of the huge gaping hole where the window used to be, " YOU MISSED!" Alvin taunts as he leans out of the hole to stick his tongue out at the white chipette who was now standing at the edge of the forest.

" Stop! Do you really want her to throw another one! We have to get out of here!" I cry as I grab hold of his upper arm, I struggle to tow him away but he stays put. I scowl darkly at him, " Wipe that smirk off your face mister," I growl.

Alvin snickers but allows me to drag him into the room my sisters and I have been staying in, " Are you two ok?" I squeak in surprise then smack both of them.

Mac rubs his arm and looks between us carefully, " Ok I think we're safe for now but Felan recognized the chipette, I think we're going to have a battle on our hands,"

" Over what?" I ask confused, I'm starting to hate being here more and more everyday; Mac sighs and rubs his face.

" They killed off a local pack, which means that the closet allies of that pack gets owner ship over their territory, the Daggerfangs seized that land and now they're coming after ours," he explains simply.

Alvin nods swiftly and gently grabs my paw; " So we fight them?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

Mac opens his mouth to answer when Convel runs in nearly mowing him over, " They're getting closer to the Rocks," he informs us as he turns and races back out.

Mac curses and gives chase, " Rocks," Alvin mumbles trying to cover up a smile, I roll my eyes and run after them dragging him along too.

" RAFF!" Bardolf grabs a hold of Alvin roughly making him growl loudly, " You're going to go out and fight with us understand?" he snarls in Alvin's face making me frown deeply.

" I'm not in your pack buddy and like I said before you're not my Alpha, and I don't take orders from anybody," Alvin growls darkly his still black eyes digging deeply into Bardolf"s red ones.

" Fine then I guess we'll try something different," one strong arm wraps tightly around my neck while another circles around my waist. I scream and thrash around but their grip only tightens causing my screams to come out in weak gasps.

I claw at their arm frantically as my lungs begin to burn and my throat throbs, " LET HER GO!" Alvin yells as he storms towards us.

" Take one more step forward and I'll snap her neck," Felan hisses in my ear, " Felan put her down we didn't agree on this," Bardolf snaps as he inches forward a frightened look in his ruby eyes.

" I'm afraid not, she's my ticket out of here, my pack needs the land Alpha Bardolf, we're growing a lot more then yours I think she'll make a nice addition don't you think?" I squirm in disgust as Felan traces her thick claws down my arm.

" Felan let her go," my eyes stray to Convel who had skidded around the corner a pained look twisted on his face, I forgot their mates, I open my mouth widely and bite deep into her arm.

She hisses in pain but doesn't release me like I thought she would, I spit out her blood and thrash around more, " Behave or I'll kill you,"

" Let her go, please, let her go," I stare through blurry eyes at the russet fur chipmunk inching forward his eyes desperate as he slowly closes in.

" Hmm nah I haven't killed in a while," her arm jerks hard around my neck, and my world collapses into darkness.

**Blech please review, more chapters to come!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	18. My neck hurts!

**Hey-o! How's it going? Thank you all who have reviewed! **

**I'm not going to waste your time by going on and on today, I have a horrible head cold and feel miserable, hope you guys like this chapter! Warning, language ahead!**

**R&R!  
><strong>

**No one's pov. (again!)**

Her cries echo through the empty house causing him to jerk in his seat, " Alpha Vixen," his ear twitches and he turns his head lazily.

" It seems as if your daughter is awake," he stands and quickly hurries down the hall towards her room, he pushes open the door and spots the small crimson furred chipette crying in her crib.

He leans over and scoops her up, she stops crying instantly and snuggles into his shirt, she is the only thing he has left of his mate and she has fallen gravely ill.

" Alpha!" he whirls around dark inky eyes curious, " She's dead!" his eyes widen in shock and a startled gasp escapes his lips.

"What!" he snaps flashing his canines, " The traitor, Felan, she murdered her," the husky explains softly.

" She wasn't supposed to die yet," he mumbles as he gently strokes the chipette's sweaty fur, " She's not dead,"

**Alvin's pov.**

" You bitch!" Felan dances away her eyes wide in shock as my claws draw long deep gashes along her cheek, I roar and lunge after her furious.

" I'm going to kill you!" I dig my claws deep into her neck and toss her into a nearby wall gritting my teeth hard as I fight down a wave of pain throbbing in my chest, she's dead, just like that, she's gone.

" STOP!" Convel jumps in front of me his ruby red eyes wild, I swing my fist around, it smashes into his jaw sending him flying.

" Stop Alvin before you hurt someone," I flinch and turn to face him, Bardolf stares down at the floor solemnly, I turn and glare death at the chipette pulling herself up her body shaking.

" She killed Brittany, she deserves to die," I growl yanking my arm from his grasp I storm forward, I grab a fist full of Felan's fur and yank her to her paws.

" I'm going to rip out your eyeballs, tear you right down the middle and string your guts out," I hiss in her face yanking hard on her fur, she hisses in pain and squints her eyes shut.

" Don't you dare touch her," I whip around as a loud feral growl rips itself out of my mouth, " You will stay away and stay quiet!" I yell.

Convel flinches his eyes widening in fear, he dips his head his body shaking with strain, I turn back to Felan.

" Fine kill me, I don't care, it's a fair trade after all," she hums smiling brightly at me, " She was weak huh? I mean did you see how easily her neck snapped? Pretty silly if I do say so my-ack!"

" Shut up," I growl ripping out her tongue, her blood splatters against the floor and drips down her chin, her paws fly up to touch her mouth as a scream rips out of her throat.

I grin widely and drop her onto the ground, " Now how about your eyes?" I hiss as I lean down reaching out to grab her murderous gaze.

" Are you just going to give in like this Alvin?" Bardolf grabs hold of my arms ripping me out of my trance, I stare down at her, I stare into her frightened gaze, just like Brittany's.

My heart spasms painfully sending waves of grief through my body, consuming the rage I had been feeling just a moment ago. My legs give out and I collapse to the ground, she's gone, dead.

" W-hy, what d-did she ever do to y-you?" I whimper feeling tears spill over and trickle hotly down my cheeks, " You betrayed us! You played us! You murder!" I roar clenching my paws into fists at my side. I slam them into the floor feeling it give underneath them.

" FELAN!" Bardolf stiffens beside me, " Vixen, don't tell me this isn't your fault, it is your pack after all," he growls gripping my shoulder firmly.

" Brother forgive me please, after Rosemary died I couldn't be around them any more, I know it was stupid and that I should always put my pack before myself but she left behind Crystal, I had no idea Felan was going to gain control that she was going twist them into her own puppets. She even went as far as to attempt to kill one of the Six,"

Attempt? My eyes stray over to where the chipette's body lay, she still looks the same, is he just pulling our strings?

" Vixen, you know we're not aloud to mess with their Lives, we can't," Bardolf mumbles releasing my shoulder, " Brittany's not dead?" I ask turning to face the other Alpha.

He looks almost exactly like Bardolf expect he has inky gray eyes and light black fur that was cut short, he looks almost weak, kind of small.

He turns and blinks blankly at me, " No, you've grown a lot Al, how you been?" he asks smiling warmly at me as his eyes stray to her body making me twitch.

" How do you know who I am," I hiss standing up the tears dry quickly as I bend down and pick Brittany up protectively, " They forgot didn't they? Well they were only infants," Vixen mumbles to himself as he walks forward and leans down in front of me.

I jump as an image of him flashes through my mind, I move back startled, " H-how," he reaches out and touches Brittany's forehead.

White light dances over her still body making everyone gasp in shock, I look down worriedly my heart hammering loudly in my chest.

" Ow, Alvin!" she jerks up her sapphire eyes wide in fear, I hug her close, " Shh I'm here, it's ok," I whisper fighting back tears as her small arms encircle me, " I thought you were going to get yourself killed," she whispers her voice shaking.

" Felan, you'll be executed at once in front of the entire pack for murder," Vixen growls studying Brittany closely, I hear a muffled reply and bury my face deep into Brittany's auburn fur.

**The next day….**

**Brittany's pov. **

" Ow my necks sore, ow," I whimper as I try to massage my sore muscles, who knew dying had an after effect?

" I'm sorry," I roll my eyes and lean back against the couch, " She would've snapped my neck any way," I mumble sighing heavily.

Alvin's paws firmly grasp my shoulder making me jump startled, slowly he works his fingers into my muscles massaging the soreness away.

I smile and lean my head back to stare up at his face, " They didn't fight did they?" I ask softly, Alvin shakes his head.

" No I guess not, it really was a misunderstanding," he mumbles, " Brittany! Brittany!" Alvin stops making me frown disappointed just as my sisters come racing up the stairs.

" Why didn't you tell us!" Eleanor cries eyes wide and watery from crying, I stiffen and shrug making a soft twinge of pain ripple through the muscles in my neck.

" I didn't want you guys to over react, I'm fine now," I assure them, " We're your sister Brittany, you nearly died yesterday and you don't tell us?" Jeanette asks obviously hurt as they settle onto the couch beside me.

" I didn't die so it doesn't matter, we're all alive and well so that's all that matters, Alvie?" I call smiling up at the chipmunk.

He flinches and sighs, " What?" he grumbles.

" Can you run me a warm bath, I'm still sore," I moan pitifully, Alvin groans and stomps away mumbling under his breath.

" Thank you!" I call happily, " I'm not your butler!" he yells back.

Jeanette and Eleanor laugh at his tone.

**Ugh my head, I have no idea where any of this was going, your OCs will continue to appear in the story mainly because they're a pack closet to the Chipmunk's and Chipette's, so be on the look out!**

**R&R please!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	19. We owe them an explanation

**HEY! Welcome back my loyal followers! ^.^**

**I have a feeling that this story will be wrapping to a close real soon, I'm not sure how long it'll be though so no promises. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy my friends!**

**Brittany's pov. (Cont.)**

" How long have we been gone?" Eleanor whispers her light green eyes wide as we peek out of the shadows at the small suburban house a few feet away, " Two weeks," Bardolf answers behind us.

I jump slightly and peek back nervously, " Two whole freaking weeks! Why did you keep us there this entire time stupid!" Alvin snaps furiously as he bursts out of the bushes and dashes across the lawn and right through the back cat door.

" That boy is going to cause hell one of these days," Bardolf grumbles bitterly making Simon snort as he and Theodore slip out and onto the lawn, " He's always doing that a lot lately," Simon states simply as they scamper after their brother.

I snicker and nudge Eleanor, " Race you girls inside!" I challenge as I take off on all fours, the grass whips past me as I bolt over the ground, " No fair Britt you had a head start!" Jeanette cries, a bubbly laugh escapes my lips as I burst through the cat door and straight into Simon's back.

" Ow I'm still healing!" I whine rubbing my neck, " What's wrong?" I peer around the blue clad chipmunk curiously.

" Wha-," Jeanette bumps into me lightly as a startled gasp escapes my lips, " What happened?" Bardolf asks as his red gaze sweeps over the remains of the living room.

The couch is tipped on its side and the pillows of the two chairs were ripped wide open and their guts were strewn across the room, the TV was cracked in two places as if something was smashed against it, and blood pooled on the floor and is smeared along the walls.

" Dave's blood," I turn my gaze to Alvin, I swallow nervously as I watch him sniff the air like a bloodhound, and his expressionless eyes scan the wreckage closely.

" Ugh I need to remember not to leave Mac on guard duty, I can't believe he let a couple of ogres past," Bardolf growls as he slips past all our stiff bodies.

" Ogres? There are such things as those things too?" Simon whispers hoarsely as Bardolf picks up one of the mangled cushions and examines it closely, " Yes, there are also vampires, and fairies," the old weremunk explains bitterly.

" What no witches?" Alvin sneers kicking some wood away his jaw taunt, " Warlocks," Bardolf snaps as he whistles a high tune.

Randi, Mac, and Convel walk causally past us, " Yes Alpha?" the all echo together.

" We need to find their Pale, Mac, Convel follow the scent, Randi watch the kids ok?" he asks meeting the chipette's soft gaze, they all nod.

" What are they going to do to him?" Theodore asks sniffing loudly as he uses one of his paws to wipe at his eyes, " Nothing yet, they probably just want a contract, a promise that the Cursed one will protect them,"

Alvin twitches and frowns, " I'm not some guard dog, I barely know how to fight," he says shrugging his board shoulders simply.

" Exactly that's why we're going to get rid of this problem, and besides this isn't going to be the end of it Alvin, you can't just go back to your soft rock star life as if nothing happened, there are things out there that want to get a hold of your power, of your blood. And they're the good guys," Convel growls darkly as he casts a long side-ways glance at the red clad chipmunk.

Alvin holds his venom laced gaze until Bardolf cleared his throat, " Go," he snaps pointing to the front door. Mac nods and grabs hold of Convel's arm, he drags him out the front door just seconds before it burst open.

" CLAIRE!" the boys cheer as they tackle the blonde woman happily, Randi raises a eyebrow at looks over at us, " Who's Claire?" she whispers.

We all shrug clueless, " Boys! When did you get back? How did Dave find you and where have you been? Where's Dave?" the woman asks worriedly as she squeezes the boys close.

" We got back just now, Dave didn't find us, we've been in the woods, and he was kidnapped," Alvin lists off smiling brightly up at her like it was the most normal thing in the world, the blonde woman blinks down at him clearly confused.

Simon punches his shoulder and winces which only makes Alvin smirk, " Sorry Claire but you just missed him," he lies easily, whoa what a weird twist.

The boys jump down onto the wrecked floor, " What happened in here!" she cries making me roll my eyes, I walk forward so I'm standing in-between Alvin and Theodore.

" Uh Claire, sorry but now's not the best time for questions," I say sweetly as I look up at her, she frowns and bends down to eyes level, " Aren't you Brittany from the Chipettes? I'm sorry if I seem a little shocked but it's not every day I come over and see this place destroyed and not hear ALVVVVVIIN being screamed in the background," she responds simply.

" Uh who is she?" I whisper in Alvin's ear, he grins and slings an arm around my shoulders, " This is Claire, Dave's mate,"

" We're not mates!"

" Well that was fast," Alvin mumbles in my ear making it twitch lightly, " We found him! He was tied up in a dumpster, ogres all dried up in the sun, I can't believe how stupid they are!" Mac cackles as he and Convel carry a dirty and bloody Dave into the house easily.

" One Pale at your service," Convel grumbles dryly as they dump him onto the wooden floor emanating a loud thud, " DAVE!" we all race to our guardian's side worriedly.

" Are you ok Dave? Are you hurt?"

" You're bleeding!"

" You reek,"

Dave rolls his eyes at the last comment, " Thanks, can someone untie me?" he asks just as Bardolf waltz outs of the kitchen with a large steak knife over one shoulder.

" Hello Mr. Seville, allow me," he says as he brings it down onto a large knot at Dave's feet, the rope falls away in coils.

" Nice trick honey," Randi applauds as she lays a soft paw on my arm drawing my attention to her, she nods in Claire's direction, " We all owe them both an explanation," she mumbles.

**Review! Review!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	20. Explaining, learning, and kissing?

**Hellos, welcome back people! Ok so I was thinking about adding some songs and stuff to the story, I don't know why maybe cause I got a bunch of new songs on my Ipod or something. So if you guys have any song suggestions or something just send in the artiest and name of the song and I'll check it out.**

**Alright so my goal for chapters is 30, but I may go over that depends on how much reviews I get and how far I want to go with this story. Also I want you guys to tell me if anything is missing, like if you want more romance or action, I'm not that good at action but I'm getting better and hopefully I'll type up some really awesome and detailed battles.**

**Why I'm ranting like this I have no idea but thanks if you read all that, and thanks again for reviewing and stuff cause it really makes my day a heck of a lot better!**

**Enjoy and OCs shall soon return once again!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I crunch hungrily on a steak bone, gnawing away at the end as I watch Claire race around the kitchen searching for the first aid kit and some ice considering that the fridge is now laying on it's side.

" Gross that sound disgusting," Brittany grumbles from across the table as she peeks under some stray books, " What?" Theodore asks peering up from his own pile of rubbish.

" Alvin chewing on that bone, do you have to act more like a dog?" she asks turning her annoyed gaze on me, I stop and stare blankly back smiling innocently.

" It's just his silent way of getting rid of stress," Randi explains pressing a wash cloth against a large gash on Dave's arm, he flinches startled and peers down at the tender chipette with a small warm smile.

" I'm not stressed," I growl snapping a huge chunk off the bone; I crunch on the hard substance releasing soft faint flavors of meat on my tongue.

" We can smell strong emotions Raff, you reek of stress and worry," Bardolf barks as he and Mac push the fridge back up into its regular position, both Dave and Claire stare in shock at the small rodents as they also push it along the floor so its back in its rightful place.

" Stop calling me that! It's weird!" I snap gazing down at the bone in my paws, " Its your ancestors name, you should be proud," the older chipmunk states firmly as he admires his work.

" Are we going to tell them?" Eleanor asks timidly as she pushes a cup towards Dave, he picks it up and takes a long drink before fixing his gaze on Convel who somehow managed to get a hold of the knife and was studying it carefully as if it held some sort of secret.

" Yes," Simon answers as he and Jeanette join us all from sorting through the living room, we're looking for Dave's keys, apparently we have to leave and soon.

I toss the broken bone away and stand up stretching, " Whatever, just don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything," I grumble rotating my shoulders until I felt them pop.

" What exactly have you all been up too? You all look different," Claire, says softly as she sits beside Dave at the kitchen table, everyone else jumps up onto the table and exchanges confused glances.

" Different, how?" Simon asks fixing his glasses, " Well Alvin grew and he's not wearing his hoody, he also seems bigger," she explains fixing me with her chocolate brown gaze making me smile awkwardly.

" Yeah," Dave agrees quietly, " Ok, fine I'm a werewolf happy?" I ask stubbornly as I cross my arms over my stomach, I see no point in dragging out a whole freaking explanation, I'm freaking tired.

They both burst out laughing as if I had just told the most hilarious joke in the world, Bardolf snorts and shakes his head slowly.

" For once he's telling the truth," Simon informs them making them both stop, an awkward silence fills the room making me rock back on my heels nervously.

" We'll show you," Mac suddenly speaks up as he walks over to me, suddenly he shoves me hard in my chest making me fall back startled, pain courses through my arm and I scream jumping away from the object I had fallen on I cradle my smoking skin shocked. I had landed on some silver spoons; they were melted as if someone had taken a flamethrower to them.

" Ow! Ugh man what the heck!" I cry rubbing my skin, " Don't tell me that silver does burn us!" I whine watching as Mac bends down and picks up an unharmed spoon, smoke bursts out from his paw making him squeak and drop it quickly.

" Only pure untouched silver," he mumbles staring down at his smoking paw a sad expression on his face, Claire gasps behind me.

" Are you two ok?" she asks worriedly as Brittany walks up to me and studies my arm closely, Simon wanders over to Mac and inspects his paw curiously.

" They'll be fine so long as silver isn't injected into their blood stream or they swallow some, then they'd die slowly and painfully unless we can flush it out of their system," Randi explains, " You're all werewolves," Dave mumbles in shock.

" Just Bardolf, Randi, Convel, Mac, and Alvin, Theodore and Simon only have some werewolf blood but not enough to make them full werewolves," Jeanette explains timidly as she stares at her paws, I watch as Dave's face completely drains of color.

" Werewolves, ha, werewolves, oh God no," he whispers shaking his head side to side in disbelief, " We're still the same, just we're stronger and we can turn into wolves," Convel explains coolly.

" One of you attacked my son didn't you?" Dave snaps lunging to his feet he towers over the other chipmunks a murderous gleam in his dark brown eyes, Bardolf clears his throat loudly.

" He was going to die," he spits his grayish fur bristling as he met Dave's liquid hot gaze, slowly a startled look spreads across our guardians face and he turns to look at me.

I drop my gaze suddenly feeling horrible, " Is that a tattoo!" ok that feelings gone.

I chuckle nervously as Brittany slips slightly behind me trying to hide her neck, " No," I answer smiling widely up at him.

" Alvin," Dave growls through his teeth obviously loosing his patience with me yet again, I sigh and scratch the back of my head biting the inside of my cheek nervously.

I clear my throat and glance up, " It's a Mate mark, um werewolves get them when their Mate's mark them," I grumble feeling slightly embarrassed.

" That sounds romantic," Claire comments sweetly making my cheeks burn hotly, Dave merely stares at me a blank expression on his face.

Randi steps up, " You see Mr. Seville, werewolves have Soul Mates, some people say it's the other half of their soul, when a werewolf finds his mate he marks her by biting her in a place he prefers letting any other male know that she's taken, the female also marks her mate when she accepts him, a few days later they start forming an extremely close bond where they can hear each other thoughts, and feel each others emotions or pains. Male werewolves can find his mate wherever she is, while a female can sense his presence," she explains in her gently motherly tone, she always sounds like she's speaking to a baby.

I gawk at her in shock; I didn't know any of that! Crap there's a lot to being a werewolf; I frown at the thought, as if school wasn't enough.

" Amazing," Simon chirps clearly interested, I huff and cross my arms in annoyance.

" Sound annoying," I mumble bitterly, Brittany smacks me hard on my arm startling me, I peer down at her to meet her blazing sapphire blue eyes.

" I'm glad to learn a few things," she informs me sharply making my nose twitch in amusement, I loved it when she was annoyed, eh wait, what?

I frown and look away quickly, " Brittany's your mate? That's surprising," Dave, says clearly amused by the fact.

" Shut up," we both growl, we glare at each other fiercely, " This is going to be entertaining I can tell," Convel laughs suddenly swinging an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side grinning crookedly.

" What drugs are you on?" I ask startled, he laughs and ruffles my fur making me wince in shock.

" What can't I be nice for a change? I have a feeling we're going to be seeing each other a lot anyways," he states releasing me he shrugs, Brittany mumbles something under her breath as she cowers into my left side.

A wave of fear washes over me and I realize that it's coming from her, " What's wrong?" I whisper concerned.

Everyone looks over at us as Brittany pushes herself up under my arm, " Something's coming," she says just as the window explodes into a sea of glass and red fills my vision.

**Duh duh duhhhhhhh!**

My whole body throbs and aches as I sit up drunkly, something heavy weighs down on my neck and arms making me frown darkly.

I can't see, I blink rapidly trying to see if that helped, nothing, just darkness.

I'm blind, oh crap oh crap no! " Stop you're not blind, stupid," suddenly a painful white light eats up the darkness making my pupils burn.

The white chipette pushes the lamp away her icy blue eyes seem troubled, " How you holding up Raff?" she questions as she unwraps a layer of gauze off my neck.

" What happened, aren't you the one who threw that grenade?" I snap glaring daggers up at her; she laughs suddenly making me jump.

" Yes, and a truck swerved into your house, an ogre was driving, I sometimes swear that's there's no brain up in those thick headed skulls of theirs," she sighs as she pushes some stray locks away from her eyes. " I'm Star by the way and don't worry your Mate is sleeping safe and sound right over there, everyone was pretty shocked when you threw up a barrier," she says as she points over her shoulder.

I turn and spot Brittany curled up tightly, her face twisted into a mask of worry, " A barrier," I echo confused.

" A shield I guess, that you constructed with your mind, only older werewolves usually do that if they had years and years of harsh mental and physical training, of course you're a Cursed so it's no surprise that you're uncovering abilities and powers that your ancestors had, I'm going to go check on your friends, holler if you feel any pain or need something, one of us will come," Star says as she turns and waltz out of the room locking the door behind her as if I was going to escape.

I quickly jump to my paws and nearly lose the food in my stomach, I sway lightheaded and lean against the bed I had been resting on. Man it feels like I got hit by the truck, I stumble over to the bed Brittany is curled up in and lean down resting my arms on the mattress I reach out and touch her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

Her eyelids flutter open and she gasps quietly as I continue to stroke soft long lines across her warm fur, " Why are you up? Star said you lost a lot of blood and energy and that you'll need 24 hours to heal," Brittany says in a rush her eyes searching my face.

I lean forward and press my forehead against hers, " I'm fine, just um dizzy," I explain in a gentle voice, I never talk like this, but I like it.

A soft smile spreads across her face and she grabs my paw tugging on it lightly, I climb up onto the bed and she sits up, " You're bleeding again!" I jump startled as she quickly touches my neck her eyes betraying her anxiety and worry as she gently presses her fingers against the wrap.

I relax leaning my shoulder against the wall, " I think I like it better when we don't argue," I admit, Brittany's eyes flicker up to met mine and she nods simply.

" It's weird, all I want to do is try and help you, not try to push your buttons although that is fun," she laughs, " It's the mate thing isn't it?" I nod and close my eyes feeling my mind begin to spin and my stomach tighten.

The faint scent of strawberries and lavender shampoo fill my nose just before something warm and soft touches my lips faintly, I lean in and deepen the kiss hungrily trying to fill my mouth with her taste.

Her paws tease my fur as energy and heat dance through my veins and electricity flickers across my skin where her body brushes against mine, I snake my tongue out and trace her bottom lip tasting the faint sweetness of strawberries and chocolate.

Her lips open against mine and I dip my tongue in hungry for more, a faint moan tickles my lips making me grin as I swirl my tongue around her hot moist mouth. I pull back and return panting slightly as I lock my lips against hers.

Brittany's fingers travel lightly down my chest awakening a burning in my veins and sending my heart into wild flutters, we pull away gasping for breath.

Her usually clear eyes seem foggy as we stare at each other our foreheads resting heavily against the other, I kiss her jaw wanting to feel her skin and hear her whimper.

Brittany giggles lightly when my whiskers tickle her neck, I grin and place a kiss just above the Mark, she squirms impatiently as a low rumble bubbles up out of her chest.

A strange scent begins to spill off her, I lick her Mark and feel a sudden shock vibrate strongly through my entire body making me suck in a sharp breath, my canines grow longer and I do the only thing I can.

I bite deep into her Mark, a loud gasp escapes her lips and then she growls, not a normal little chipette growl either, a wolf growl.

She's changing.

**Oo la la looks like things are starting to get hot! O.O**

**Haha, for those of you who want Brittany to become a weremunk, your wish has been granted! What Randi forgot to mention was that if a weremunk bites his mate twice it'll turn his mate into a weremunk as well, so yeah hope you like the outcome!**

**Sorry I only put Star in this chapter, she just seemed to be the one that first came to mind, but more of your OCs are going to be in the next chapter so don't flame please!**

**R&R to see what happens next! Tell your friends!**

**_Wolf out!_**


	21. The new wolf and a lost brother

**Sorry I took so long! I've been having a kind of writer's block, but lucky for me I have helpers! By the way you'll be seeing a new OC by _AlvinTheAwesomeistOne_, so yeah I think that'll be all the OCs.**

**Please remember to R&R, thanks!**

**Brittany's pov. **

I stab the strawberry bitterly and sigh heavily, my head is killing me, I rub my temples trying to reveal the pain.

" You don't look so good," I gaze up lazily and meet a dark brown chipette's greenish-purple eyes hidden slightly behind sky blue glasses, " Gee thanks," I mumble tossing my fork onto my salad.

" I'm Sam, you're Brittany right? I saw Alvin, he's looking for you," she informs me in a hushed whisper as she sits across from me, " Nice to meet you and I could really care less about him at the moment," I grumble glaring daggers at the table.

" What'd he do?" Sam asks curiously, I shrug my shoulders and stand up quickly my stomach twisting into wild knots.

" Nothing," I answer leaving the kitchen I wander past the living room where I see a laughing Star sitting across a light brown chipmunk's lap, and a husky puppy laying a few feet away his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

My curiosity dies as I round the corner of a hall, there is a small chipmunk sized house that is attached to a large human sized one.

I walk into the human house where my sisters were; I spot Jeanette talking excitedly up at Claire who was listening intently to whatever she was saying.

Eleanor is sitting on the floor beside Theodore and two other chipmunks who look kind of like twins, Ellie spots me and smiles brightly as she waves me over.

" Brittany this is Ragnor and Kengro they're twins!" she explains gesturing between the two sandy furred chipmunks with bright copper eyes, " Wow they weren't lying when they said you were beautiful," one of them flirts grinning innocently up at me.

Anger flares up inside my stomach making my tail twitch in annoyance, " Whatever," I growl bitterly as I glance down at the board game they're currently playing.

" You want to play Britt?" Theodore ask sweetly, I study the Monopoly board and shake my head, " No, I need some fresh air," I mumble turning away from them I scamper across the wooden floor and slip out the large dog door installed beside the real door.

Can't believe he had the nerve to say that to me! I have a boyfriend, a mate! I fume frowning deeply, wait why am I even thinking like this! He was just being funny!

I growl loudly and kick a rock hard, I wince at the numb pain in my paw but ignore it.

" Who stepped on your tail Britt?" I ignore him too suddenly finding him annoying, " Go away I'm not in the mood," I hiss glaring down at the rock that was spouting from the ground.

" What do you mean? Come on back inside it's supposed to rain soon," Alvin lightly grabs my arm, I whirl around slamming my fist into his face, he drops my arm and staggers back in shock, I don't fail to notice the gushing red liquid seeping from his nose.

" You….you just broke my nose," Alvin whispers in shock as I turn and bolt into the forest as fast as my paws could carry me. " Brittany! Please come back!" Alvin yells behind me but I couldn't tell if he was angry or scared for my safety.

I didn't stop to check, I ran cause I'm scared of what he might do to me, I'm scared of Alvin.

I begin to slow down slightly but then the anger comes back full force, he bit me, twice! He deserves it, he should be glad I didn't punch him twice for doing this to me, its his fault I'm like this.

The image of him bleeding burns bright behind my eyelids and my heart clenches painfully, I had hit him! Why? He was just trying to get me back inside before it rains, he didn't even do anything stupid to make me mad like he always does.

I allow the fear and guilt to swallow up the tiny flame that was once my strange sudden anger, I made him bleed, I broke his nose and acted like a jerk to everyone even though it wasn't much I shouldn't have acted like that.

He hates me now, I know it, he hates my guts.

I slump to the ground under a small out cropping of rocks curling my knees up to my chest I sniff loudly and wipe at my eyes my paws shaking violently.

" Hey why you crying?" I sniff again and peek out from behind my bangs, a bright red furred chipmunk peers at me from his seat on the forest floor. I blink blankly at him frowning thoughtfully, he kind of reminds me of somebody.

" It's nothing, it's stupid," I mumble burying my face in my arms, " Nothing's stupid, you feeling ok? You seem kind of shaken up," he says his blood red eyes concerned as he edges forward. I notice the strap of a gun around his chest and swallow softly; he catches my nervous move and smiles kindly.

" It's a M4, from the military, don't worry I don't shoot girls," he assures me smirking, a image of Alvin smirking flashes behind my eyelids, I study him closely narrowing my eyes.

He's dressed in a plain red shirt and what looks like an old World War 2 jacket used by the U.S, " What are you doing out here?" I demand letting my tears dry on my face.

He flops down a few feet in front of me, I notice gold stripes going down his sides and six stripes on his face, odd.

" I'm Flamer by the way and the reason I'm out here is because I've been searching for my brothers," he explains leaning back on his paws.

" I'm Brittany, what happened to your brothers, what's their names?" I ask timidly as I rest my chin on my knees, Flamer smiles sadly.

" We got separated during a storm back in our old forest, I've been trying to find them ever since they're the only family I know of," he explains softly, I nod lightly.

" Oh sorry, they're names are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore," he says laughing softly.

"WHAT!" I wail in shock just as pain explodes in my chest, Flamer jumps to his hind paws his eyes wide in shock just as I crumple to the earth.

**Flamer belongs to _AlvinTheAwesomeistOne! _Oh another cliffhanger, wonder what's up with Brittany? Will he help her? Is she going to die? Is he The Chipmunk's long lost brother? Why am I going on and on like this!**

**REVIEW or I shall eat all the cyber cookies! X3**

**_Wolf out!_**


	22. This is your fault

**Woo-hoo **_**Black Butler**_**! I love this anime! Lol sorry I'm watching an episode at the moment, so forgive me.**

**Thank you for the reviews! *Nom nom nom* Yummy in my tummy! ^.^**

**All right here's the new chapter hope you enjoy! Language warning!**

**Alvin's pov. **

Where the heck did she go! I can't believe she just ran off like that! It's not like I was going to kill her or anything, gosh.

"BRITTANY!" I yell searching the green scenery desperately, I wipe at the blood still dripping slowly over my lips and dripping off my chin, "BRITTANY ANSWER ME!" I yell ignoring the tightening pain in my chest.

What if something bad happened? What if something attacked her, tearing her apart bit by bit and devouring her slowly? Or what if she thought I hate her, what if she's trying to end her life again?

I grit my teeth together painfully digging them into my gums and drawing blood, dammit its all my fault.

I shove through the branches of bushes and wild rough grass ignoring the thorns digging into my sides, suddenly I ram into someone's chest.

I stagger back as a startled gasp escapes the other chipmunk's lips, " Alvin?" I lift my gaze up frowning confused.

Shock ripples through my veins, as I study the chipmunk before me, " Flamer, but how-what," I stammer confused.

"Alvin?" my ears perk up and my eyes land on the chipette resting on his back, " BRITTANY!"

I snatch her off his back and squeeze her tightly against my chest, " You had me worried sick stupid! Why the heck did you run! I'm not mad understand don't ever scare me like that again!" I snap shaking her roughly.

" Ok! Ok! Please stop shaking me my head's killing me!" she cries her sapphire blue eyes wide and foggy with pain, I stop and hold her out at arms length my eyes widen in shock.

Blood drips from the corner of her mouth and from her nose, quick shaky pants escape her lips even though she was being carried.

" What's wrong?" I ask softly, " She's changing," I glance back at Flamer confused.

" You bit her twice brother, she's becoming one of us," he explains bitterly, I turn my gaze back to Brittany.

Sweat mats her fur against her forehead and her eyelids were dropping heavily, " Stay awake," I order bringing her close to my chest I cradle her like a baby.

" But I'm tired," she whines curling against me, " Just stay awake ok? At least until we get you back," I whisper.

" Is he really you brother?" she asks softly, I look up and meet Flamer's blood red eyes, images of the storm flash in front of my eyes and I remember the flash of lightening and then the tree collapsing in flames.

Flamer was caught underneath it, " Yes, a tree fell on him and we searched everywhere for him, but we gave up, I don't know what happened to him after wards," I confess quietly as I study my long lost brother.

" Bardolf took me into his pack and they tended to my wounds, I built my M4 and went on my way searching high and low for you three, I wanted to ask Brittany what she knew about you guys but she suddenly just passed out so I decided to follow her scent to try and get her back to where she came from. The entire time I heard her mumbling about you, and then I stumbled into you and she woke up," Flamer explains his gaze never wavering from mine.

" Bardolf took you in? Huh, maybe he's not all that bad, you've been looking for us? But we left you behind Flame, why would you come after us when we gave up on you?" I ask frowning.

Suddenly he bursts out laughing startling me and Brittany who had been drifting off, " You've changed so much Al! You've really grown up haven't you? Haha, I came looking for you because you're my family duh, you never give up on family, isn't that what you always said when mom and dad were fighting none stop?" he questions me smirking boldly.

" Yeah I guess," I grumble quietly, suddenly Brittany starts shaking and coughing roughly. The strong acid scent of blood wafts up my nose making me flinch, " We have to get her back or she'll die," Flamer informs me softly.

**Back at the house!**

Randi taps the needle thoughtfully, her light red eyes furrowed in concern, " You should have told us sooner Alvin," she scolds turning to me. I purse my lips and sigh, " Sorry, I had no idea," I answer softly as she slides the needle into my arm.

I wince softly as the metal stings my skin, my blood slowly is drawn into the glass container and she pulls it out when it reaches the 7 mark.

" That should do," Randi mumbles softly to herself, Jeanette gently wraps up my arm careful not to touch my blood.

" Brittany honey, try to remain calm ok? It'll only make things worse if you struggle," Randi whispers down to the auburn furred chipette sprawled across the hospital bed, Brittany's eyes widen in fear.

" S-struggle?" she whispers hoarsely, Randi gently presses the needle into her arm and injects my blood into it, "Wait won't that just make it worse?" Jeanette asks worriedly as I climb off the stool and venture to over to the bed.

" Quiet the opposite actually," I glance over at Convel questionably, " Really?" I ask as Brittany's hot paw slips into mine.

" It helps with the change, speeds it up and makes it less painful and messy," he explains coolly, " Messy?" Brittany wails bolting straight up; I quickly push her back down before she could hurt herself.

" Calm down he's just being a jerk like always," I assure her sending a glare towards the black furred chipmunk, her paw clenches painfully around mine making me hiss in pain.

" Ow, Brittany loosen up," I grunt feeling her claws dig deep into my skin drawing blood, " It hurts stupid!" she growls snagging me by my collar she draws me in close flashing her teeth. My eyes widen in shock as I watch them sharpen and length, her pupils dilate until they resembled that of a snakes.

" Ok, sorry," I gulp slightly nervous, a low feral growl spills past her teeth and she shoves me away hard.

I stumble back slightly as wild tufts of whitish fur explode from her skin, " Come on," Randi urges quickly shoving Jeanette and I out the door just as Convel rushes over to Brittany who was thrashing wildly in pain.

" What! No I can't leave her like that!" I yelp just as the door slams in my face, I flinch my eyes widening startled, " Do you think she'll be ok?" Jeanette whispers softly behind me.

I lower my head frowning, " I don't know," I whisper laying my forehead against the wood I sigh heavily and wait.

**Brittany's pov. **

What happened? Man why does everything hurt?

I slowly crack open my eyes and groan loudly, " How you feeling?" I blink and carefully turn my head to face Randi.

" I'm sore," I mumble bitterly as I roll over onto my stomach, " That happens, don't freak out ok honey? But you're a wolf at the moment ok?" I frown and glance down at my paws.

Instead of my human like auburn paws, I have whitish blue paws, I'm a werewolf? I'm one of them because Alvin bit me twice?

" I'm a werewolf, why," I whisper struggling to all fours, Randi merely watches me a look of pity and awe swimming in her motherly red eyes.

" You're still beautiful honey, its not that bad, trust me," she assures me warmly, " But I don't want to be a werewolf! I want to be a weak little chipette! Can't you just reverse it or something?" I beg bending down so I was level with her.

She shakes her head, " You can't reverse it," Convel growls behind me making me spin around and stumble over my huge paws.

" Why not!" I yelp my long tail thrashing around wildly in rage, " You just can't ok? So suck it up and live with it!" Convel yells storming out.

Alvin peeks inside and his eyes widen into saucers, I narrow my eyes growling loudly at him, " This is all your fault!"

**This chapter sucks, I know, I've been having a really long tough day and my head is killing me, sorry guys, review if you want.**

_**Wolf out!**_


	23. Brother reunion and mate issues

**Hello my pretties! How long has it been since I updated? Huh I can't remember, oh well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Btw the little song that Flamer sings belongs to the anime **_**High School of the Dead**_**, so it does not belong to me!**

**Ok so I'm going to be trying Flamer's pov, in the beginning of this chapter so you guys can kind of see how he's viewing everything so far, enjoy!**

**Flamer's pov. **

"Hey!" I turn around confused, Mac trots over and hops over the back of the couch, he lands heavily on the cushions beside me.

" Have you talked to Simon and Theodore yet?" he questions eyeing the M4 draped across my lap, I shrug simply and sigh.

" I'm not sure I should, I mean what if they get mad at me or something," I mumble, Mac furrows his eyebrows and rolls his red eyes sky ward.

"Why would they, I mean a freaking tree fell on you and you were stuck at the pack house for two years healing, you even built that gun so you could have protection while searching for them, they have to respect that," Mac states firmly as he raps his knuckles lightly against the metal of my gun.

I smile and stand up swinging it up onto my back I walk towards the door connecting the human house and chipmunk house, I peek around the door frame and spot the dark blue color of Simon's hoody.

I quickly scurry over to him, " Uh Si?" I call softly making him spin around startled, Theodore looks up from his coloring book a orange crayon clamped firmly in his paws.

" Flamer? How did you get here? Why didn't you come back to us?" Simon cries as he quickly pulls me into a tight bear hug startling me, I awkwardly hug him back as Theodore also joins in.

Once they stepped back I noticed the slight hurt wavering in their eyes, "I'm sorry, I was just really badly wounded when that tree fell on me. I tried to call out to you guys to let you know where I was and that I was ok, but blood was coming out of my mouth and I could barely breath, I knew I was going to die," I explain softly, "Bardolf found me and took me back to their pack house to tend to my wounds, it took me about two years to full recover, I swear I looked everywhere for you guys,"

Theodore hugs me tightly around my waist snuggling closely, "We forgive you, and Alvin forgives you too," he mumbles into my jacket as I lightly ruffle the blonde tuft of fur on top of his head.

"We're just glad we finally got to see you again," Simon adds quietly just as startled cries reach our ears, I wince and rub at the pounding building there, "I think I'll head outside where it's quiet," I inform my brothers as I slip past them and out the dog door.

I can still hear the yelling and crashing of objects hitting the floor and being destroyed but it was defiantly quieter, I breath in deeply filling my lungs full of fresh forest air that's teaming with the smells of forest life.

My M4 lightly bumps against my leg and I remember the song I made up while I was building it, I smile and begin to sing it.

" Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun. Kill them all right now; bang, bang, bang, bang! Life is but a scream,"

"Did you make that up?" I turn to see Simon holding the dog door flap open as Theodore scurries out, they both join me in the yard.

"Yeah, I made it up about my gun," I explain shrugging simply, not really that big of a deal.

"We're in a band! Alvin And The Chipmunks!" Theodore announces happily his dark green eyes glittering with excitement and happiness; I can't help but smile back at him.

"It got really bad in there, everyone began to wonder in complaining about the noise, I have no idea what's going on," Simon mumbles shaking his head, I stifle a laugh.

" Um my guess is that Brittany found out that when you change your clothes rip apart, and well let's just say a certain someone was in there at the time, but he didn't know," I explain covering up quickly for our older brother.

Simon whistles and chuckles laying a paw on his forehead, "I knew he was bad," he laughs quietly to himself, Theodore pouts as he looks between us obviously confused.

"She's trying to kill me!" we all whip around at the familiar voice, Alvin shoots out of the house bruised and bleeding but he was alive.

He collapses in a sobbing heap right at our paws, " She tried to kill me with a lamp, she tried to kill me, I didn't do anything wrong and she tried to kill me. God must really hate me," he wails curling in on himself as he gently rocks back and forth.

Theodore gasps in shock and kneels down beside our wounded brother obviously concerned, "It's ok Alvin! She's gone!" he assures him, Theodore looks up at us confusion written all over his dirty blonde furred face.

" Uh who tried to kill him?"

**Brittany's pov. **

"Maybe I got a little carried away," I sigh watching as my sisters helped Randi, Star, and Sam pick up the mess I had made, I roll over onto my back exposing my stomach to the ceiling.

"He deserved it though," I add tiredly, Star purses her lips obviously trying not to laugh, "Uh where did he go?" Eleanor mumbles looking around the disheveled room in search of the lump of russet fur.

I roll over onto my paws and stand up, "I'll go find him," I offer as I trot towards the door, "You'll apologize too," I glance back and frown at Randi who simply smiled back before rushing over to Sam who was starting to lose her balance on top of the bookshelf.

"Maybe," I grumble slipping outside I instantly spot Flamer's bright red fur along with Simon and Theodore's trademark hoodies, "Hey, have you guys seen Alvin?" I call bounding over to them.

They peer up at me and nod, "He just took off, he said he was going to try and hunt," Flamer answers as he turns back to the music sheets spread out on the grass, "I suggest not going after him," Simon adds pointing to a cluster of music notes at the top.

Theodore merely studies my wolf form a questionable look on his face, I shrug my broad shoulders and trot off into the woods ignoring their warnings being thrown at my back as I slink into the trees.

If I were Alvin and my girlfriend beat me to a pulp where would I be sulking? I swing my head back and forth searching the vast sea of green for any form of red, hmm maybe the mind thingy works.

_Alvin come out come out where ever you are!_ I call in a singsong voice grinning a toothy wolf grin; I waited a few minutes but got nothing.

_There's no use in hiding and pouting Alvie, I'll find you!_ Still nothing, I stop in my tracks and glance around noticing the lack of trees suddenly.

I blow a loud sigh out of my nose and flop down onto my haunches frowning, now I'm lost, great.

_**You wouldn't be lost if you had found me. **_I whirl around in time to see my attacker, his large body slams into mine knocking me roughly off my paws and onto my back, I quickly flip over and scramble upwards.

_**Too slow!**_ He rams into me again this time he pins me against the ground his eyes boring fiercely into mine, _Alvin! What the heck are you doing! _

He growls releasing me, he paces off a few feet then turns and faces me his long red tail whipping back and forth in the air, _**Come at me! **_He yells flashing his teeth at me; I slowly rise to my paws studying the wolf standing a few feet away.

Long burning red scratches run down his flank and a few decorate his muzzle, I know those aren't from me, _What have you been doing? Did someone attack you?_

_**I said come at me! **_Alvin roars as he charges, I barely have time to step aside, light hot tendrils of pain lick at my shoulder as I skip away. His teeth had caught skin and broke it open; I glance at my shoulder watching blood trickle softly down my snow-white coat.

My head swivels around to face him, I wait to see if there was any sign of remorse on his face for causing me pain, but all I see is his soulless black gaze digging deep into mine.

_No, I'm not attacking you_, I growl inside our minds, I watch as his muzzle twists into a evil smirk his eyes narrow as his muscles jump and twitch under his fur.

_**Fine, then you'll lose. **_He snarls, _You didn't let me finish; I'm not attacking you as a wolf._ He raises an eyebrow but nods as I focus on my chipmunk form, Randi explained to me earlier that only Cursed wolves have to stay in their wolf forms for at least 24 hours where I could change back and forth as I please so long as I constrated hard enough on which I wanted to be.

There's a flash of white light and when I look down I smile widely, I'm me again! I look up still smiling as Alvin quickly changes back.

"You happy now?" he asks bitterly as he opens his eyes, I quickly throw myself at him grabbing fistfuls of his fur I smash my lips firmly against his, a startled gasp escapes his mouth as he stumbles back and trips.

We both hit the ground hard but I don't let go, I only press myself closer willing him to get over his wolf side, slowly I feel him respond.

His paws lightly rest on my back as he gently moves his lips against mine; I relax against him and release the fistful of fur I had snatched up.

I pull away, Alvin slowly opens his eyes and I can clearly see the pink in his cheeks as he looks over my face with his golden eyes I love so much.

I lean forward and skip my lips against his, "Your wolf side if mean," I whisper heavily letting my breath wash over his lips teasingly.

"Hmm sorry," he grumbles not really sounding like he meant it, I frown and start to lean back but he quickly turns the tables around and I'm suddenly underneath him, flames erupt on my cheeks and I push against his chest keeping my frown firmly etched on my face.

"I want to go home," I snap glaring up at him hoping he'd get the message that I was uncomfortable, he merely ignores me and leans down rubbing his nose along my jaw-line while he moves his paws to mine, he pins them by my side making me growl darkly.

"Alvin, seriously," I growl, "Will you just-!" my eyes widen as he licks my Mark and my anger instantly melts away, I close my eyes tightly trying not be consumed by the pleasure coursing through my body.

Alvin kisses my mark again then moves away, I open my eyes and watch him as he walks over to a huge cluster of boulders and rocks I hadn't noticed at first, I sit up and lightly touch my Mark. Pain sears through my paw and I yank it away startled.

I stand up slowly, Alvin jumps up onto a huge rock then the next then the next, and suddenly he disappears over the top. I walk over to the boulders and scramble up onto the first one, I quickly leap up onto the next and I follow the path of rocks Alvin had taken.

"Alvin?" I peer around curiously as I scramble up onto the top of the heap, " Alvin," I call again furrowing my eyebrows together I place my paws firmly on my hips, "Alvin this isn't-," he yanks me down into a small cave just as thunder crashes loudly over head startling me.

Lightening strikes the earth a few feet away illuminating the small cave with its hot white light, I jump shocked and cower into his chest as rain begins to beat against the earth and the stones surrounding us.

"I didn't plan on any of that happening just so you know," he mumbles as he gently brings me closer to him, I nod and cautiously turn around, I snuggle into his warm furry chest.

"I want to kiss you and stuff Alvin but its just that-,"

"That it feels awkward without human clothes on," he finishes for me as he lays his head on top of mine, I nod biting my bottom lip softly as I lightly trail my fingers across the muscles in his arm.

Alvin gently grabs my chin and lifts my face up to his, "Don't do that, you'll make it bleed," he whispers as he kisses my lips lightly, I smile and lean in for more.

Muh I'm such a sucker for romance! ^.^ I blame it on my girl hormones and the fact that I love this cute couple, and anything that's furry and runs around on four legs.

**All right! I'm having a vote, how many of you think they should ummm finish this whole mating thing in the cave or ya know, ugh just whatever! This is still rated T for Teen so I'm not going into detail, plus I'm still a teen so my parents would totally skin me alive if they saw it.**

**Eh do whatever ya want; I just want to see your smiling faces in reviews!**

**R&R! R&R!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	24. We're in trouble!

**Hello, ok so some people have encouraged me to finish the 'mating' thing in the cave so I guess this is what's going to happen through most of this chapter. OMG! There's a new Chipwrecked trailer out and it's so freaking funny, it even shows us more songs that are going to be in the movie! Just go to Youtube and type in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked third trailer it should be there, and I suck at making links.**

**A warning, yes there will be a lot of touchy kissy moments and I might give you guys a little information on what's going on but this is still a T rated story and I'm going to try my best to keep it like that, also I suck terribly at stuff like this but I love this couple so I'm going to try hard so please go easy on me. **

**Thank you guys for your reviews and support!**

**Alvin's pov. **

"It's never going to stop raining," I peel open an eye lazily and glance sideways over at the complaining chipette, she was sitting near the entrance of the small cave her knees pulled up to her chest. I open both my eyes and study her; my eyes slowly trail down the curves of her body lingering lightly on her stomach then traveling lower.

" Pervert," my eyes snap up to meet her narrowed sapphire blue eyes, I huff and look away, "Not my fault," I grumble under my breath as I close my eyes again.

She sighs heavily and shifts on the cool hard stone floor, "It's freaking cold," I purse my lips and sit up opening my eyes I keep them locked on her back as I roll onto all fours.

I inch forward making sure to keep my weight in my haunches so my paws don't make a sound, "Stupid rain," she murmurs resting her chin on her knees as I lower myself closer to the ground mimicking the wolves and big cats I saw on TV. I rock my haunches back and forth grinning widely at the back of my unsuspecting prey; I launch forward landing right on top of her.

She squeaks in surprise as I pin her easily against the cave floor, "ALVIN!" she wails glaring at me over her shoulder as I pressed her face into the rock. I ignore the look and lightly sit back allowing her to roll over, she makes a move to shove me away but I snap forward catching both her wrists I pin them above her head.

Our noses are inches apart and we're both panting heavily as the rain pounds loudly overhead, her eyes are narrowed dangerously as I shift closer placing my knees on either side of her hips. Her long dark eyelashes frame the bright burning blue of her iris; my eyes travel down to her slightly parted lips.

I lean closer and let my lips softly rub against her's, a warning growl bubbles up her throat and past her lips sending a gust of her breath into my face, I lean even closer pressing my forehead against her's I breath in deeply memorizing the sweet tangy scent of her breath and the strong overwhelming scent of her body.

"Off," she orders her chest humming with soft growls, I grin and rub my nose against her's, "I already love your wolf side, stubborn as heck," I purr letting my eyelids droop lazily as I softly kiss her lips.

She automatically kisses back while trying to free her wrists, I slowly release my hold on them and move my paws to her face, I slip one behind her head as our lips move softly together.

Brittany lightly presses a paw against my chest keeping me at bay, I frown and push up against her forcing her onto her back, "Alvin," she warns once I removed my lips from her's.

I dip my head down and lightly lick her Mark; a loud surprised moan escapes the chipette's lips sending my wolf side into a frenzy, I grin and lightly nip at her skin making her squirm underneath me.

"Don't hold back," I growl huskily against her skin, Brittany whimpers softly and shakes her head. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispers as her fingers skim over my own Mark making me groan as waves of pleasure coarse through my veins, "It's ok," I assure her as my paws travel down her sides following the soft curves of her body.

"How do you know?" she whispers as I lift my face up to meet her frightened gaze, "I love you, you love me right?" I ask making her nod in response, I grin softly and caress her cheek, "Then it's all right," I answer as I capture her lips in mine.

Brittany bites my bottom lip making me draw back slightly from the pain, she laughs at my startled look and lightly trails her tongue over my throbbing lip, "Baby," she jokes making me grin and kiss her full-on. "You're a baby," I mutter feeling her breath mix with mine, "Aw is the big bad wolf afraid of little red riding hood," I roll my eyes and curl my tail around her's, "You don't wear any red," I point out smugly.

Brittany huffs and rolls her eyes, "Mood is killed," she says frowning up at me, I simply kiss her Mark; she sucks in a sharp breath obviously holding back a moan. I lightly trail my paws down her sides feeling her shiver and moan breathlessly, heat flashes across my chest as her paws skim over the muscles there.

One minute we were just kissing and timidly touching each other but I craved more and I could tell by the whimpers coming from the chipette that she felt the same, the cool air of the cave seemed to be suffocated by the heat and I was starting to have trouble breathing as her small canines dig painfully into my Mark making me groan out loud which only seemed to encourage her.

It's getting way too hot.

**No one's pov. **

Bardolf watches a single drop of rain slither down the glass of the window, thunder crashes loudly overhead drawing the old weremunk's attention to the dark stormy sky, "You're not worried," his heart beat increases dramatically and he turns with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Why would I be? I know Alvin can take care of them both just fine," he says softly, Randi's motherly soft eyes meet his blood red one's, "That's not it," she states firmly her mouth set in a strong line.

Bardolf's ear twitches and he peers back out the window, "I can't control their Fate Ran, you know that we're only here to play a small part in this game, and that we may not pull through to see the outcome," he sighs resting his forehead against the cool burning glass.

Randi crawls up onto his lap and rests her head against his shoulder as his arms encircle her tightly, "Alpha Vixen's daughter, she's not human nor wolf is she?" the light tan furred chipette whispers.

"No she's not, but we don't need to worry, she's not our problem at the moment she's sick and weak we still have another year to prepare," Bardolf explains bitterly, Randi feels his arms tighten around her and she closes her eyes snuggling closer to her mate.

"It's hard to know that we won't live to see the future," she whispers as a single tear hits her cheek, she tilts her head up and watches as quiet tears travel down his stone cold face, he was scared too.

**Brittany's pov. **

"They're going to kill us!"

"No they're not stop worrying,"

"I have every right to worry Alvin, we're only fifteen!"

"So? We're technically grown ups in chipmunk years,"

"Yeah but to humans it's like we're those teen parents!"

"You're not pregnant!"

"How do you know?" Alvin stares blankly at me as I stand in front of him fuming, "Uh, next question," he offers casually.

Fear grips my heart and my paws immediately search out my flat stomach in horror, "Oh god we don't know," I whisper feeling my throat close up with frightened tears.

"Britt, calm down," I immediately grip his chest as if he were a life preserver, "You're not, ok? If you were you'd smell different," he whispers, his soft caring voice making my insides melt and the fear ebb away.

"What does that mean?" I mumble sniffing softly as I peer up at his face, he smoothes my bangs out of my eyes and kisses my nose making me smile, "Randi told me that if a female wolf is pregnant she smells funny," he explains.

"How?" I ask curiously as I step back, Alvin grins and shrugs his shoulders obviously trying to play it off, "Um, uh they smell like…." He stammers edging closer and closer to the entrance of the cave.

"Alvin Seville, I don't like secrets," I remind him stalking towards him, " Uh hey shouldn't we get back, hasn't it been like four days or something!" he cries diving out into the early morning sunlight.

Four days? My eyes widen and I quickly race after him, "FOUR DAYS! ALVIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roar, " GOTTA GET ME FIRST!" he yells over his shoulder smirking boldly and sticking his tongue out.

I growl loudly just as a dark figure leaps down from the trees right in front of Alvin, he slams into the chipmunk and falls backwards, "Convel you jerk!" he whines standing up.

I grin and tackle him back to the ground, "No fair!" he yells as I sit on top of him grinning, "All's far in tag Alvie," I purr making him mumble something about girl's and mysterious powers.

"I thought you guys were dead," Convel informs us as Mac slides down the trunk of a tree holding a pile of clothes, "Nope, we're tough to kill," Alvin gloats easily sitting up causing me to go tumbling to the earth.

"I can see that," Convel sighs, Mac grins and tosses Alvin a new hoody and me a extra pair of my own clothes, "Dave blew a few veins every night when you two didn't show up," the cheeky chipmunk informs us.

"Yeah well he ain't the boss of me," Alvin grunts as he slips his head through the neck of his hoody, "Use correct grammar Alvin,"

"You're not the boss of me either Simon," Alvin gloats sticking his tongue out at his bespectacled brother as he and Theodore stepped out into the large clearing.

"BRITTANY!" I whirl around and catch my sobbing sisters startled, "We thought something bad happened to you!" Eleanor cries.

"Where have you been?" Jeanette asks worriedly, I hug them tightly and don't answer, "What's for dinner?" Alvin asks cutting in he gently tugs me away from my sister's questioning gazes.

_Thank you, _he smiles and circles an arm around my waist, "Spaghetti," Theodore answers innocently.

"And a special can of yell your ears off courteous of Dave," Convel adds in smugly.

**Yes they did finish the mating! I'm eating popcorn and my fingers are coated in butter so I'll make this quick, REVIEW!**

**_Wolf out!_**


	25. It's only just the beginning

**^.^ HEY! Welcome back my little friends!**

**I am so freaking pumped! Ever since I saw the new Chipwrecked trailer I've been bouncing off the walls with excitement, I mean the songs sound wicked cool and it looks so freaking hilarious! **

**I know you don't want to hear my nonsense so I'm shutting up, but if ya don't like it then skip it, UNLESS you see something in huge caps or italics cause that means important stuff and or it may be your name in a little shout thingy. **

**Ugh ok so now I'm done, if you don't know what to do after this then you're not very well trained, three words, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**Alvin's pov. **

The minute I stepped through the dog door all the fur on my body shot straight up and I had to restrain from growling, Brittany bumped into me and growled darkly, obviously she sensed it too.

"What's that?" I mumble narrowing my eyes I scan the empty living room searching for the source of the dark energy, Convel quickly glances at me but strides on by, "Probably Crimson," he answers simply.

"She's Alpha Vixen's daughter, oh and just so you know, don't mention her energy field ok? He's not too happy when we remind him what his daughter is," Mac warns in a hushed tone as he glances back and forth nervously.

"What she is?" Jeanette echoes looking over at Brittany who's auburn fur was twitching nervously, "Um she's not really one of 'us' per say," Mac explains making a face and wiggling his fingers around resembling a spider's legs.

"Rumor has it that a demon posses her, or the ghost of her mother," Convel adds on as a sly dark grin spreads across his face, all of us stare at the two transfixed.

"Alpha Vixen's mate died under mysterious circumstances, some say he killed her off to keep her quiet, while others say a rogue wolf attacked and mauled her," Mac whispers, out of no where Bardolf smacks him upside the back of his head making the weaker weremunk whimper and cower underneath his heated gaze.

"Stop spreading rumors boys, it only leads to slaughter," he growls bitterly as he turns and locks gazes with me, I narrow my eyes and a challenging growl slips past my clenched teeth startling him.

He quickly drops his eyes to the floor before glancing back up, "Don't let your powers get to your head, even though I submitted eye contact does not mean I accept any form of challenge, now I want you and your mate to come with me real quick," I frown suddenly confused but before I could respond he had a hold of my wrist and was forcefully dragging me away from the others.

I glance over my shoulder and meet Brittany's curious sapphire blue gaze, I grin at her and wink making her stick her tongue out playfully, "This really isn't the time for your flirting, I wish you two would've stayed out longer but that was your choice," I bump into Bardolf's hard chest and snort.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks stepping up to my side, I immediately grab her paw snaking my fingers around her's I pull her closer until I feel the fabric of her shirt rub against mine.

Bardolf looks between us a few times and I watch as his stone cold expression ebbs away revealing his worn out aged face, the strong healthy gleam of his blood red eyes dull and his dark blackish gray fur whitens. He looked physically and emotionally drained as he pushes open a chipmunk-sized door.

"We've been keeping everything a secret from the younger one's, only Vixen, Randi, and I know of what lies ahead, and now you two will too," he whispers allowing us to walk into the shadow filled room, dark waves of energy wash over us and I quickly pull Brittany flush against my side as my ears drop back protectively.

"Good, I'm glad you accept her challenge," Bardolf says softly as the lights flick on, Brittany gasps and I feel a tremor of shock ripple through her body and my own.

The baby chipette stares blankly back at us her head cocked to the side slightly making her short wavy bangs fall to the side, my eyes never leave the pure black of her's, slowly she opens her mouth a snake like tongue flicks out tasting the air before with drawling.

"Blood is warm, blood is pure, blood is red, you are dead," she hums as her long curved claws dig into the wooden frame of her cage like crib, she begins to rock back and forth on her heels.

Her eyes leave mine and lock on Brittany, I feel her flinch against me but then she moves forward, I cling onto her paw but she simply pulls it free and walks up to the chipette.

"Crimson?" Brittany asks quietly, I watch closely as the baby chipette reaches out all most hopelessly, her long claws withdraw into her fingers and the black leaks away revealing wide purple irises and slit pupils.

"Mama, Mama," she cries wildly reaching out towards Brittany as tears gather up in her eyes, "Amazing, she's acting normal again," I jump at the new voice and turn slightly making sure I could still see the strange creature in the crib and Brittany in the corner of my eye.

Alpha Vixen walks inside just as Brittany reaches into the crib and lifts the baby out, "Wait!" Vixen cries but it was too late.

Fear ripped through my body along with a spine chilling pain, I gasp and double over clutching my chest.

I look up and my whole world spins, a blood red paw was protruding from Brittany's back, dark blood dripped from the long hooked claws and the baby that had once been in Brittany's arms were gone.

Instead a hideous huge creature loomed over her it's scales scraping loudly against the ceiling, Brittany's paws flew up to clutch the creatures arm stuck through her body, her sapphire blue eyes were wide in shock and blood trickles ever so slowly from the corner of her mouth.

"BRITTANY!" I lunge forward desperate to save her but I barely make it one step, I collapse as spasms of pain coursed like tidal waves through my body, "Crimson stop this!" Vixen orders.

I look the beast over, a long twisted muzzle of a wolf was stuck on sideways to a crocodile like head, a shaggy mane of blood red fur ran down it's spine and a huge heavy reptilian tail lay limply on the floor behind it looking dead. Its arms bugled with muscles and its paws were jagged and curled like hooks. A strange mixture of words and growls slipped past it's coal black lips and it yanks its paw out of Brittany's stomach, I gasp feeling tears burn my eyes as she crumples to her knees her mouth open wide in a silent scream.

A blur of black and gray lunges right at the monsters arm latching onto it like a tick, a ear shattering screech erupted from the beasts throat, and it swung its other paw around tearing a large gaping wound in the wolf's throat.

Brittany whispers something and my gaze returns back to her, a blinding white light bursts out of the huge bloodly hole in her middle and I suck in deep lungfuls of air gasping I struggle shakily to all fours.

Brittany turns around meeting my gaze full on, "I'm alive?" it was more of a question then a statement as I scramble to my hind paws and tackle her, "Lucky, its paw went right through you, don't ever do that again," I growl in her ear hugging her tightly against my chest just as the beast's horrid screech filled the air again.

"Crimson wait!" Vixen races past us just as his 'daughter' tears through the walls of the house and into the woods, knocking trees aside as if they were small towers of building blocks.

"Bardolf!" my head whips around wildly and I feel my stomach sink, Randi was kneeling a few feet away holding her mate's body close.

"Oh god no," Brittany rips away from my arms and races over to the weremunk, I follow closely behind and lean down feeling my throat tighten with shocked tears as I stare at his glassy eyes and still body.

"We b-both knew, we both knew that thing would kill him, we knew, and yet he still came to save you two, h-he died because of the dreams," Randi was sobbing uncontrollably, her entire body was shaking hard as endless streams of tears fell from her eyes, her soft green eyes.

A shudder ripples through Brittany's body and I immediately draw her close feeling my chest tighten with shock and remorse, I barely even knew him, I didn't even like him that much but he was a good Alpha, a good chipmunk and he died saving our tails.

"Why?" Brittany whispers, Randi doesn't look away from her dead mate's face, "You two are going to kill that thing, you're going to put a end to the growing war surrounding us, and I'll die too, saving someone else important," she peeled her eyes away from his face and meet mine.

"You're son, he'll help stop this,"

**THE END!**

**I'm sorry guys! Really I am but I thought that this was a long enough story so yeah, don't worry there'll be a third one!  
><strong>

**R&R if you want the third one soon please!  
><strong>

_**Wolf out!**_


End file.
